Outsider Chronicles: Dark Eclipse
by Dis Lexic
Summary: The First Year is over and Leo is already working to right wrongs. However, darkness is beginning to stir, and not just at Hogwarts. As Leo gets more powerful, his nature as an Outsider begins to take effect and worlds are drawn together. Add in some family drama and reveals and Leos migraines are only going to get worse. Sequel to Black Zodiac.
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Dark Eclipse

The First Year is over and Leo is already working to right wrongs. However, darkness is beginning to stir, and not just at Hogwarts. As Leo gets more powerful, his nature as an Outsider begins to take effect and worlds are drawn together. Add in some family drama and reveals and Leos migraines are only going to get worse. Sequel to Black Zodiac

 **And here we go, back with the sequel and the Second year. This year will bring about Luna, Dobby and the first glimpses of the worlds that exist alongside the Wizarding World that Leos presonus has brought together. For now though, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"You want me to do what?" Asked Mum, eyeing the fat rat that was scurrying frantically around its small cage.

"Cast an Animagus revealing charm on this rat," I said.

"And why do you want me to do that?" She asked.

"Well, I can't help but feel that something's off about this thing," I said, "I heard from the Weasley Twins that it's been in their family for 12 years. That's far too long for even a magical rat to live."

"So, that makes you think its an Animagus?" Asked Mum, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, there's something else," I said hesitantly, "But...its just a hunch."

Mum raised an eyebrow at me and sat back, inviting me to elaborate.

"Its something thats been at the back of my mind for a while, ever since you told me about Sirius Black," I said.

That got Mums attention and she sat forwards, clearly interested.

"You said that he and James Potter were best friends and that he was Hollys Godfather. If thats the case, then theres no way he could have betrayed the Potters. Both Sirius and James were Purebloods and so, they would probably use a Godparent Vow, enforced by magic, like how Professor Snape and Father did with Draco and Lord Greengrass did with me. That means that, if Black did betray the Potters, he would have died instantly."

Mum looked thoughtful.

"You're right," she said slowly, "But that doesn't explain why you think this rat is an Animagus."

"I was getting to that," I said, "I read the clippings and, according to the reports, all that was left after Black 'killed' Pettigrew was a finger, right? There was even a picture."

I put the cutting in question on the table and pointed at the severed digit.

"That was not done by an explosion. It's to clean."

Mother looked from the picture to the rat, specifically the missing toe.

"So you think that this is Pettigrew?" She asked, her voice tense.

I nodded. Mum narrowed her eyes and drew her wand, casting a spell that made Pettigrew glow red. She snarled and stood, marching over to the fireplace.

"You're right, he is an Animagus," she said as she threw a handful of floo powder into the flames,, "And even if its not Pettigrew, I want to know why he's been hiding as a Rat for 12 years."

As Mum called the Aurors, I wondered out of the room, intending to go find something to read to calm down. That was one less thing to worry about. Now all I had to do was figure out why I felt so uneasy…

"Master Leo!"

I jumped as Dobby appeared with a crack. He was wearing a miniature ninja outfit, complete with miniature Ninjato, but the look of frantic panic on his face made me pause.

"Whats wrong Dobby?" I asked.

"I-its Miss Holly! Dobby's sorry, but he thought it'd be best...He didn't mean for…"

"Dobby, calm down and tell me whats wrong!" I said, my blood running cold.

It took a few minutes, but Dobby eventually calmed down enough to tell me what was going on. Apparently, the little idiot had overheard Father talking about his plot with the diary and decided to take matters into his own hands to 'protect' her and landed her in deep trouble with her relatives by dropping a cake on their guests head. That had resulted in her getting locked in her room and Vernon getting drunk, leading to the problem Dobby had come and told me about. I don't think I need to spell out what was going on for you. Violent Dursleys, plus a pissed off and drunk Veron equals a real problem. Actually, the real problem is WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING BACK THERE AT ALL?!

That question would have to wait however. First I had to go save my friend.

"You stupid idiot!" I shouted, "What were you thinking?! You should have asked before doing anything!"

Dobby looked distraught.

"D-dobby is sorry Master, Dobby will make amends!"

"Later Dobby," I said, "For now, take me there. I'll help her. Tell Mother where I've gone and let the Aurors know what's going on."

"Y-yes Master," sniffed Dobby, taking my hand.

The world spun for a moment, before it cleared and I found myself in a sickeningly normal looking sitting room with a huge tv and a number of games consoles that looked in terrible shape. It was clear that the owner didn't care for their possessions at all, philistine. The room was empty, but my sharp eyes caught sight of something silver under the coffee table. I grabbed it and found that it was Holly's Locket, the one I had given her for christmas.

I snarled and spun around.

"Where are they Dobby?" I snapped.

"U-upstares," said the House Elf.

I activated Zodiac Lance and moved to the stairs. A scream from upstairs had me sprinting, taking the stairs two at a time. At the top of the stairs, I turned right and kicked open the door with the locks and taking in what I saw. A fat man who resembled a walrus with a face flushed by anger and drink, loomed over a small girl with black hair with a bloodstained belt in his hand. The girl was cowering away, curled up in a ball to protect herself and covered in blood, her shirt torn to shreds. My magic surged in response to my anger and the gem at the head of Zodiac Lance flashed.

Vernon jumped as I kicked the door in and spun around.

"Who the hell are you?" He slurred, "Get out or I'll call the police!"

I ignored the foul man and marched straight past him, crouching down beside Holly.

"I said get ou…!"

I pointed Zodiac Lance at Vernon and he went flying back into the wardrobe, which fell on top of him. I reached out and gently touched Hollys shoulder. She flinched away from my touch, before slowly opening her eyes and looking up at me.

"Hey Holly," I said with a smile.

"L-leo?" She stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried," I said, "You seemed so scared when we left that I had my House Elf keep an eye on you. Good thing to by the look of it."

Holly sniffed and smiled at me, before she threw herself into my arms, crying into my chest. I hugged her as best I could while avoiding her injuries.

"Here, I think this is yours," I said, slipping the chain of the Locket around her neck.

Holly looked down at the locket in surprise, before smiling up at me.

"Thank you," she said, before she went limp in my arms.

I nearly panicked, but a quick check revealed that she was just unconscious.

"Dobby, take her back home and put her in my room," I said to the Elf that had just appeared next to me, "Then tell Mother where she is and get her to contact St. Mungos."

"Yes Master," said Dobby, "What about you Master Leo?"

"I have some business I need to finish," I growled, glaring at the shaking cupboard that contained Vernon, "I will call you when I'm done."

Dobby nodded and took Hollys hand.

"Dobby, before you go, I have one more order for you," I said before he could vanish, "You are not to punish yourself for this, understand? I will decide on your punishment later."

"Yes Master."

He vanished with a pop, taking Holly with him.

I tilted my head towards the wardrobe as it began to shake, before Vernon erupted through the flimsy chipboard back like some demented jack in the box, his face purple with rage.

"YOUR A FREAK!" He roared, showering me with spittle, despite the fact he was on the far side of the room, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU WORTHLESS SPAWN OF SATAN!"

I scowled.

"You call me a freak?" I growled, "You worthless pile of Flobberworm dung! What kind of a man whips the skin of the back of his own niece with a belt for something she has no control over?! What kind of a man forces a child to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for 10 years? What kind of a man forces a little girl to do chores that are far beyond them? And you call me a freak!"

Vernon let out a roar of fury and ran at me. I took a step back and held up Zodiac Lance.

" **MODE, GEMINI, DARK VOID."**

The gem glowed, before a dark purple orb shot out and engulfed Vernon. The fat man dropped to the ground, his eyes glazed and his limbs twitching. I scowled and turned away from him.

"Dobby, take me home," I said.

With a pop, I was gone.

* * *

I appeared in the entrance hall of the Malfoy Manor, ignoring the Aurors as they hauled a struggling Peter Pettigrew through the Floo in handcuffs, as well as Mother and Madam Bones as they tried to get my attention. The two older Magicals followed me as I made my way to my room, where I found Holly laying on her front with her shirt removed, revealing the mass of old scars, plus the new wounds that were covered in a pail green paste, no doubt Dobbys doing.

"Good lord," whispered Madam Bones as she saw the wounds and scars, "What in the world happened to her?"

"Her relatives, thats who," I snapped, turning to face the two women.

Both actually took a step back and I absently noticed that my anger was causing my eyes to glow like stars and my hair to move on its own.

"What I want to know is, what in the world was she doing their? Madam Pomfrey said that she'd make sure that she wouldn't have to go back after she saw Holly's scars at the start of the year."

Madam Bones latched onto that immediately.

"Holly… You mean that's Holly Potter?" She gasped, "The Girl Who Lived?"

"Correct," I snapped.

Madam Bones face darkened and she turned to leave.

"Rest assured Mr Malfoy, I will find out what happened," she said as she paused at the door, "If what you say is true, then whoever sent her back to that house is accessory to Child Abuse and I will not let it stand."

Child abuse in the Wizarding world was practically unheard of and was, rather unfortunately, limited to Muggleborns. The reason is that children are treasured above all else by Magicals, particularly recently when Pureblood birth rates were dropping and the production of Squibs was rising. Those caught tended to find themselves in very hot water and were more often than not on the next boat to Azkaban or even Kissed depending on the level of abuse. Even though he was a Muggle, I highly doubted that Vernon Dursley would be of this world much longer. That is if my spell hadn't already shattered his mind. Anger does tend to cause problems with control in magic.

I sat down on the swivel chair by my desk and rubbed my eyes. It was only midday and I already felt exhausted. If Holly wasn't in my bed, I probably would have taken a nap.

"You look terrible," said Mum.

"Thanks Mum," I muttered, "I feel it."

I sighed and eyed my Mother through my fingers.

"So what happened with the Aurors?"

"Well, after I called the Aurors, they sent a couple through and we reverenced his Transformation. It turned out you were correct and it was Pettigrew, so the Aurors called in Amelia who questioned the rat with Veritaserum. You were right Son, my cousin is innocent. He'll be free within a week."

"What are you going to do Mother?" I asked, "You know that, with Sirius now free, he's going to take the Black Lordship and he won't let anyone loyal to Voldemort remain in the family."

Surprisingly, Mother didn't flinch at the mans name.

"I am going to request a divorce," she said, "I refuse to be married to a man who bows to anyone. Nos autem non adorabis."

"What does that mean?" I asked, my grasp of latin being pretty limited.

"It was the original motto of the Blacks," said Mother, "Back when we were one of the Seven Houses. It means 'We bow to no one'. Toujours Pur came later."

"What are the Seven Houses?" I asked.

"The Seven Houses are the closest thing the Magical World have to Royalty, at least in Britain," said Mother, her tone taking on the familiar 'teaching tone' she used in her lessons, "They are said to be descended directly from the first to use magic, those known as the Ancients, and once held a huge amount of power and influence in our world. Unfortunately, much of that power has been lost."

"So who exactly are the Seven Houses?" I asked.

"Well, the Blacks and the Potters were two," said Mother, "As are the Longbottoms, the Lovegoods, the Prewitts, the Peverells and the Pleasants."

"Pleasants?" I asked, "I've never heard of them."

"Thats not surprising," said Mother, "I understand that they are mostly extinct, with only one remaining member who isn't a Wizard. The Peverells are in the same boat, although I believe that one of the Branch Families married into the Potters. That said, their is a family in Ireland who are descended from Main Line, although none of them are Magical."

"You know, I'm surprised that the Founders Lines aren't in their," I said.

Mother snorted.

"Everyone always seems to think so, but as far as I know, the Founders aren't connected to the Seven in any way," she said.

We sat in silence for a moment as I absorbed what I'd been told. Some of that rang a few bells, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. That said, it sounded like I was going to be free of my Father and idiot brother pretty soon.

"L-leo?"

A quiet voice from my bed drew my attention. Holly was awake and moving to get up. Before she could and possibly hurt herself, I moved to the bedside and gently pushed her back onto the mattress.

"Don't move," I said softly, "Your backs still tender. Dobby put some Healing Balm on your back, but its still working."

"You know Dobby?" Asked Holly.

I scowled.

"Yes, the little idiots my Elf," I said, "I had him watch over you over the summer, but I didn't tell him to 'protect' you. That was all his doing and I am not best pleased with him at the moment."

Holly was quiet for a moment as her eyes moved around the room as best they could from her position.

"Where are we?" She asked eventually.

"My house," I said, "My room actually."

Holly blinked, before she went bright red.

"Y-your room?!" She squeaked.

"Yep," I said, "Best place for you at the moment since my Father and brother won't come in here without permission after I got Lucy."

The Nemean Lioness hadn't been best pleased when Father had made one of his many attempts to remove what he called 'Muggle trash' from my room and nearly shredded him with her claws. Sure she could no longer actually fit in the house, let alone my room, but now I had a wand I had set up a number of nasty traps for anyone who would dare to hurt my precious collection. And if I didn't, Dobby would and the little bugger really could be malicious when he wanted to be.

"B-but this is your bed, isn't it?" She stuttered, going even redder.

"Yeah, but I don't mind sleeping on the couch for a bit," I said, pointing at the large seat in the corner of the room.

Holly let out another squeak and buried her face in her pillow. I glanced up at Mother, who seemed to be stifling a laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," said Mum, "I'll just leave you two alone."

She stood and left the room, leaving me confused.

 **And that'll do for now. Yes, Leo really is that dense, even if he is mentally older.**

 **So, Holly somehow ended up back at the Dursleys, Leo isn't happy, Sirius will be free and Vernon is in deep trouble.**

 **I hope my idea for the Seven Families makes sense and no, the founders, Merlin and the usual suspects have nothing to do with them. Surprisingly, Holly won't be the Peverill Heir since someone with magic is descended from the First Brother, meaning that they have a stronger claim. I wonder who it could be…**

 **Well, this has been fun, but I'm going to sign off. Leave me reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Dark Eclipse

The First Year is over and Leo is already working to right wrongs. However, darkness is beginning to stir, and not just at Hogwarts. As Leo gets more powerful, his nature as an Outsider begins to take effect and worlds are drawn together. Add in some family drama and reveals and Leos migraines are only going to get worse. Sequel to Black Zodiac

 **And we're back for more! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The next morning dawned bright and early with the incessant ringing sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and turned over, my hand blindly searching for the source of the infernal noise. However, instead of a snooze button, my hand landed on something warm and soft. I frowned and opened my eyes to see what the object was.

"Oh, its just you Holly," I mumbled, closing my eyes again.

Wait…

My eyes snapped open and I shot upright in bed and looked down. There, laying on her side, clad only in Pajama bottoms patterned with holly leaves and a black tank top with a heart shaped design on the chest, was Holly. I stared at my friend, mentally noting how adorable she looked in her sleep with her hair splayed out around her head like a halo and her lips slightly parted. I shook my head and got my mind back on track so I could figure out exactly how I ended up in this situation. It took a moment, but then the memories of the night before returned.

* * *

Shortly after Holly had woken up, a Healer from St. Mungos had arrived and taken a look at her, healing the wounds in no time. While she was being healed, I sent Dobby of to collect Hollys stuff which was, thankfully, still intact. After greeting Hedwig, Holly and I went to work on our summer Homework. While I wanted to talk to her about exactly how she'd ended up back at the Dursleys, Holly clearly didn't want to talk about it, not that I didn't understand why. I'd find out eventually anyway.

Once our homework was done, I showed Holly around the Malfoy Manor which was big, extravagant and full of trinkets and shows of wealth. I hated it and it seemed that Holly shared my distaste if her expressions were anything to go by. Fortunately, we didn't have to put up with my Father or Draco as they were both away for most of the day, Father on business and Draco staying with 'friends'. When my Father and Brother returned late in the evening, we retired to my room, leaving Mum to make an excuse for me. She agreed with me that the headache the two morons would cause us if they found out about Holly staying wasn't really worth it. We'd move her to the Greengrass manor tomorrow until Sirius got of of prison.

* * *

Anyway, after vacating the room to let Holly get ready for bed and changing in the bathroom, I was ready to spend a night on the couch (Not something I thought I'd be doing for a few years), when Holly had tugged on my hand, blushing bright red.

"Y-you don't have to sleep on the couch," she said, "I-I don't want to kick you out of your own bed."

I sighed.

"I appreciate the thought Holly, but I don't mind," I said, "Besides, what kind of a host would I be if I let my guest sleep on the couch?"

Holly's blush deepened, but she seemed to steel herself and drag me towards the bed.

"H-hey!" I spluttered, turning red myself, "W-what are you doing?"

"S-shut up, idiot!" Said Holly, "I'm not kicking you out of your own bed. Besides…"

Her voice dropped and she looked down, looking incredibly vulnerable for a seconds.

"I-I don't want to be alone," she whispered.

Immediately, any protests I might have had melted from my mind, although that didn't stop the intense blush from appearing as we slipped under the covers. My bed was rather large, especially for an 11 year old, so their was plenty of room to lie without touching. However, that didn't stop me from lying rigidly on the far side of the bed from Holly, who looked equally uncomfortable. Needless to say, it took us a long time to fall asleep.

* * *

I came back to the present as Holly shifted, letting out a low groan as her hand flailed about, searching for the cover that had been pulled of her when I sat up. Instead, her hand found the edge of my shirt, before working its way up to my collar.

"Glerk!"

Holly had taken my collar in a surprisingly strong grip and dragged me back down next to her, where she proceeded to snuggle up to my chest while keeping a very strong grip on my shirt. It was a damned good thing I didn't need to go to the loo because it didn't look like I was going anywhere any time soon. Deciding to make the most of the fact, I pulled the covers back over us and closed my eyes.

* * *

FLASH!

I snapped awake as a camera flash went of, my eyes darting to the culprit, a grinning Tracey who had a camera in her hands.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she said, handing the camera to a house elf that left before I could summon it, "Sorry I woke you, you two looked so cute!"

She grinned, ignoring the death glare I was using to try and turn her to ashes.

"Anyway, your mother sent me to wake you two up. I wasn't expecting to find you in bed though, you sure do work fast!"

She ran from the room and slammed the door, just in time to stop the tickling charm I sent her way.

"Bloody annoying brat," I grumbled, already knowing that that photo was going to cause me problems in the future.

I looked down at Holly as she shifted against me. She opened her eyes, blinking slowly as her emerald orbs met my own black ones.

"Morning Holly," I said with a smile, "Sleep well?"

Their was a moment's pause, before Holly let out a squeak and shoved me so hard I fell out of bed with a thump. I really should have seen that coming.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Leo!" Said Holly, "A-are you OK?"

"I'm fine," I said, getting to my feet, "And don't worry about it, you were just startled. Come on, we should go and see if there's any breakfast left."

* * *

Holly nodded and we quickly made our way to the dining room where Mother was sat with Tracey, Daphne, Astoria and Blaise and a number of breakfast dishes. While Holly greeted our Pureblood friends and was introduced to Astoria (Who had recently acquired red highlights in her hair that pretty much ruined any chance she had of not being mentally compared to Ryoko. Seriously, I was actually looking forwards to Kill la Kill coming out, just so I could see the looks on their faces) I joined Mum at the table and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet.

 _Peter Pettigrew Alive! Sirius Black Exonerated!_

"Wow, Madam Bones sure works quick," I said as I looked at the two photographs that dominated the front page.

One was of Pettigrew being dragged into Azkaban, while the other showed a very ragged and surprised looking Sirius being lead into . I opened the paper and began to read the story.

 _Early yesterday morning, the Aurors received a call from an unnamed source wishing to report a suspected Animagus they had found in their home. Upon responding to the call, the Aurors found the caller with a caged rat that came up positive when tested as an Animagus. As is standard practice, the Aurors immediately reversed the transformation, expecting to find some young man who had decided to sneak in for a prank or something similar. What they found instead however was a Wizard that has been assumed dead for nearly 11 years._

 _I'm sure I don't need to remind anyone what happened that night, all those years ago when the Girl-Who-Lived vanquished He Who Must Not Be Named._

 _It was believed that You-Know-Who was able to find the Potters that night because Sirius Black, the best friend of the Potters and Godfather of their Daughter. It was then believed that Peter Pettigrew, another friend of the Potters, had tracked down Black to attempt to get revenge, only to be blasted to pieces by Black, along with 12 Muggle bystanders. Black was naturally sent to Azkaban._

 _However, with this latest discovery, numerous new truths have come to light, least of which is Blacks innocence. After questioning both Pettigrew and Black, it was revealed that the Potters were hiding under the Fidelius Charm with Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper, a charm cast by Albus Dumbledore. That means, ladys and gentlemen, that our Chief Warlock knew that Lord Black was innocent and yet still allowed a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house to be sent to prison WITHOUT TRIAL!_

 _Thats right dear readers, Sirius Black was never even convicted of his supposed crime, let alone given a trial, a right that was even given to the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _What does this mean? Does it mean that we can expect the Ministry to simply sling Lords in prison because they happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time? Or is something more sinister going on? This Reporter intends to find out._

Below that was a bunch of pages, but I had already stopped reading by that point. It looked like Dumbledore had been naughty. Strike one old man, three strikes and I'll make sure your out.

Just then, two owls flew in, one landing in front of Mum and the other flying to Holly, who looked surprised.

"Leo, hurry up and finish your breakfast," said Mum once she'd read her letter, "We need to go to St. Mungos."

"Let me guess, Sirius?" I asked.

"Correct," said Mum, before turning to Holly, who looked stunned, "And I suspect that you need to come as well, right Holly?"

Holly nodded faintly, before standing and leaving the room. Mum turned to my friends.

"I'm sorry about this you four, but this is important family business."

"Of course Lady Malfoy, we'll see ourselves out," said Daphne, before dropping the Pureblood mask, "See you soon Holly, Leo."

Our friends headed for the Floo as I finished my breakfast and headed to my room to get dressed. In my room, I found Holly sat on my bed with a book in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she cried silent tears. I stepped up to my bed and crawled across it until I was sat next to Holly and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. The book was the photo album Hagrid had given her and was open on the page depicting Lily and James' wedding day, specifically the one with Sirius stood beside James, a proud smile on his face.

"Why?" Whispered Holly.

One simple word, but one that held so much weight.

"That I can't answer," I said softly, "You'll need to ask Sirius that."

"I-I don't know if I can," she said, "I mean, what if he…"

She trailed off, but I could guess where her mind had gone. A year of having good and true friends wasn't anywhere near enough to fix 10 years of being told that no one wanted her. I got of the bed and knelt in front of Holly, taking her hands in mine.

"Holly, hes your Godfather, the only real family you have," I said softly, "And you're also the last bit of family he has. OK so Mother and I are here, but as far as Sirius knows, we're firmly in Fathers pocket. I suspect that the only reason he's asked to see us is because we were the ones to get him out."

I smiled.

"Besides, who wouldn't like you? I mean you're one of the smartest girls in our year, you have a wicked sense of humor, you are unbelievably powerful and…"

I trailed off, blushing at what I had been about to say.

"Anyway, my point is that he's going to love you. Besides, you won't know until you meet him, right?"

Holly hesitated, before nodding.

"You're right Leo," she said, "I need to at least try. Thank you."

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, before grabbing a bundle of clothes from her trunk and sprinting from the room with her cheeks on fire. I blinked and slowly raised a hand to my still tingling cheek as my own cheeks turned red.

"Your welcome," I muttered.

* * *

A short while later, Holly and I met Mother at the Floo grate ready to head to the hospital. Holly was still a little red and wouldn't look me in the eye, not that I was much better. Mum seemed to pick up on it and gave me a grin. I just rolled my eyes.

"Now, since you've never traveled by Floo before, you can come with me," said Mum to Holly.

Holly nodded, looking a little nervous.

"Don't worry dear, I won't let anything happen to you," said Mum with a smile, taking Hollys hand and leading her into the already green flames.

After waiting a moment, I followed and was sent flying across the waiting room as the Floo spat me out to slam into a wall that was cushioned against just such an event. Accidents while Flooing were actually more common than you'd think, even among Purebloods who used it regularly. It was usually among school aged kids since their magic was in constant fluctuation, which caused the magic in the Floo to become unstable, hence the cannonball impression.

I got to my feet, ignoring the snickering Welcome Witch, and joined Mum and Holly as they approached the desk.

"Narcissa and Leo Malfoy and Holly Potter to see Sirius Black," said Mum, causing the witch's eyes to widen and flick to Holly, who shrank behind me.

She still wasn't entirely comfortable with people looking at her like a celebrity since it largely stopped after a few days at Hogwarts. Mum tapped her fingers on the desk, getting the Witches attention again. She blushed and looked down at her book.

"You want the First Floor, room 2," said the Welcome Witch, her eyes returning to stare at Holly.

"Thank you," growled Mum, glaring at the Witch for her rudeness.

We made our way upstairs to the first floor and quickly found the right room. As a Lord, Sirius had his own, private room for the duration of his stay. Outside the room Holly paused and seemed to collect herself.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

Holly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, before pushing the door open.

"Holly?"

 **And thats the end of this chapter! Now before you lynch me for the cliffhanger, this seemed like as good a place as any to end and now I can take my time with the meeting and you get a chapter to read.**

 **So, Dumbledore already has one strike against him for sticking Sirius in Azkaban. I wonder how long it will take for him to add up to three?**

 **I'll be honest, I've been wanting to do a scene like the one with those two in bed for a long time so I'm glad to have it out of my system.**

 **For those who haven't figured it out yet, yes, those two are going to get together, but not yet.**

 **Oh, before I forget, I'm changing the Malfoy twins birthday. It is now the 30th of September. Hmm, I wonder why I did that?**

 **Next time, a Grimm meeting! Sorry, I couldn't resist. Until then though, leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Dark Eclipse

The First Year is over and Leo is already working to right wrongs. However, darkness is beginning to stir, and not just at Hogwarts. As Leo gets more powerful, his nature as an Outsider begins to take effect and worlds are drawn together. Add in some family drama and reveals and Leos migraines are only going to get worse. Sequel to Black Zodiac

 **And we are back. The first part of this chapter will be done from Sirius' POV because I think I'll be able to write it better from his point of view. We'll be back in Leos head in no time though. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

When Sirius Black noticed the Dementor stationed outside his cell leave, he had assumed that someone new was being brought in. The last thing he expected was for Amelia Bones herself to stop in front of his cell. The last thing? No, the last thing he was expecting was what she said next.

"Sirius Black, due to new evidence, you are being transferred to Ministry holding cells for interrogation."

He wasn't entirely sure what had happened after that, being too shocked that he was _finally_ being given a trial after so long. He was so out of it that he didn't really notice the questioning, only coming out of his daze to accept the use of Veritaserum. Once the questioning was done, Sirius was given the antidote, which also served to wake him from his daze to see a tired Amila rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Well, this is a real clusterfuck," she groaned, "I knew this was bad after Leo found Pettigrew, but I had to confirm."

She looked Sirius in the eye and straightened, putting on her formal tone.

"Sirius Orion Black, in light of this evidence and as you were never formally charged, I hereby declare you cleared of all charges against you. I also offer you your old post as Senior Auror, once you have been confirmed to be sound of mind and body at St. Mungos."

And once again, Sirius found himself shocked beyond all measure. He was free. Oh sure, he had to undergo a checkup at St. Mungos, but that was to be expected after a prolonged stay in Hell on Earth. However, his freedom was the second thing on his mind. The first was Holly.

* * *

The first thing he did once he got to St. Mungos and had his initial check up was send out three letters. The first two were to his cousens, Narcissa and Andromeda, ordering them to come in and discuss the state of the House of Black. He wanted to see where their loyalties lay. He had no doubt that Andromeda was firmly on his side, having disobeyed her father to marry a Muggleborn and got disinherited as a result. He intended to welcome her and her family back into the Black family as soon as possible.

Narcissa on the other hand, he wasn't so sure of. She had married that smug bastard Lucius Malfoy, who was a known supporter of Voldemort, even if he had called Imperius and walked with only a slightly lighter wallet. That said, Narcissa was a true Black and a firm believer of the old Motto of the family. Depending on what happened in the meeting, he would either dissolve the marriage or toss her from the family.

The third letter was to his Goddaughter, explaining who he was, where he'd been and asking, no begging for her to at least come and see him. He doubted she would want anything to do with him after what he did and she was probably happy wherever she was staying, but he still wanted to get to know his best friends only child.

Sirius was broken from his thoughts as the door opened to reveal the very person he had just been thinking about. He'd recognize those emerald eyes anywhere.

"Holly?" He whispered, "Is that you?"

The girl hesitated in the door for a moment, before someone behind her gave her a little push and she staggered into the room. For a moment, Godfather and God-daughter simply stared at each other, not sure what to say. Eventually, Sirius broke the silence.

I'm sorry," he said.

Holly looked confused.

"What are you apologizing for?" She asked.

"For being a complete idiot," said Sirius, "I...I made a promise to my blood brother that I would protect you, take care of you if something happened to them, but I blew it! I should have taken you from Godrics Hollow that Night instead of going after Pettigrew!"

He looked up at a surprised looking Holly with pleading eyes.

"I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please, give me another chance to make it up to you. "

Holly stared at Sirius for a moment, before she did something Sirius wouldn't have expected in a million years after what he did. She hugged him.

"Theres nothing to forgive Sirius," she said, "You did exactly what I would have done if something happened to Leo, so I can't blame you."

Sirius' eyes widened, before tears welled up and he hugged his God-daughter for the first time in 11 years. After a few moments, he wiped his eyes and looked up at the people who had followed Holly into the room. He was surprised to see that it was his cousin and a boy who looked a lot like he had when he was younger, only with much longer hair that stuck up around his head like a lions mane.

"Narcissa," he said in greeting, his voice a little cold.

"Cousin," said Narcissa, "May I introduce my son, Leo Regulus Malfoy."

Leo bowed slightly.

"A pleasure to meet you Lord Black," he said formally.

Holly snorted.

"Formality doesn't suit you Leo," she said.

Leo blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I know, but its necessary," he said.

Sirius glanced between Holly and Leo with a raised eyebrow.

"You two know each other?" He asked.

This was an interesting development, maybe he should reevaluate his opinion of his cousin and her spawn. Holly nodded happily.

"Leos my best friend," she said.

Definitely needs to to reevaluate. Before Sirius could say anything however, Narcissa stepped forwards, a look on her face that was all business.

"Cousin, as a Daughter of the House of Black, I would like to make a request," she said, "My Husband, Lucius Malfoy, has engaged in activities that would bring shame to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. I would like to request the marriage dissolved and for myself and my son, Leo Regulus Malfoy, to be brought back into the House of Black."

Sirius stared at his cousin in shock. What she had just asked was some serious stuff. The fact she was asking for her marriage be dissolved, not a simple divorce, meant that Lucius must have done something to break the terms of the marriage contract that had been drawn up between House Malfoy and Black. It also meant that, unless they were brought into the Black family, any children would be considered Bastards.

"What about your other son?" Asked Sirius.

He was out of touch, but he did know that Narcissa had two children. The youngest Black Sister scoffed.

"Draco is a clone of his father," she said, "I've tried to turn him around, but he continues to spout his father's nonsense."

Sirius frowned as he considered what Narcissa had told him. This could actually be a very good thing. He didn't have an Heir and, thanks to the Dementors, he would never have one. He would have liked to make Holly his heir, but couldn't. Both the Blacks and the Potters were members of the Seven Families and, as such, the Goblins and, more importantly, magic wouldn't allow one person to hold more than one of the Lordships to prevent one person from becoming too powerful. Even if Holly were to marry, she would remain Lady Potter and be the one to hold the true power over the Potter family.

However, Leo could be the answer to the problem. He would have to keep an eye on the boy, but if Holly trusted him, he was inclined to trust her judgment. Both Lily and James had been excellent judges of character (Snivellus and Pettigrew notwithstanding) and Sirius distinctly remembered Holly never trusting Pettigrew as a baby, always crying whenever he came close.

Sirius nodded as he came to a decision.

"Very well," he said, "I will grant your request. However, I do feel it necessary to warn you that you will both be on probation."

Narcissa nodded in understanding.

"I understand cousin," she said.

Sirius nodded, before he relaxed slightly.

"I'm sure you'd rather not return to the Malfoy Manor, so you can use one of the Black properties. I think Grimmauld Place is available, but its might be a bit of a mess."

Narcissa waved a hand.

"Nothing our House Elves can't sort out," she said dismissively.

At that moment, the door opened again to admit the eldest of the Black Sisters, Andromeda, plus her husband and daughter. At the sight of the blond sister, the brunette paused.

"Narcissa," she said, a trifle coldly.

"'Dromida," said Narcissa.

Their was a moments silence as the two Witches stared at each other, before they broke into smiles and hugged, not noticing the sudden sighs of relief that came from everyone in the room.

* * *

And back to Leo's POV

After Mum and Andromeda had exchanged pleasantries, Mum and I left to go pick up our things from the Malfoy Manor and move them to Grimmauld Place. I had my doubts about how livable the building would actually be, but at least we had House Elves, Magic and no Molly Weasley screeching at us, so cleaning should less time than it did the Order. Holly wanted to stick around for a bit longer and get to know her Godfather, so we left her with a Portkey Sirius made that would take her to Grimmauld Place when she was ready.

We arrived home and immediately summoned our House Elves with orders to pack up everything that was ours and transfer it to Grimmauld Place. I really hoped there was somewhere we could keep Lucy, who was now nearly full grown and the size of a pickup truck.

We were just on our way out the door so we could apparated to Grimmauld Place, the Floo having been disconnected since no one was living there, when the door slammed open and an angry looking Lucius stormed in.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, shoving a piece of parchment into Mums hands.

Mum took a moment to read the parchment, before looking up at Lucius, her Black Sneer on full blast.

"I would think that would be quite obvious, Lord Malfoy," she said in a voice so cold it could freeze the feathers of a penguin, "My cousin has, at my request, dissolve our marriage."

Lucius looked like someone had hit him in the face with a trout.

"He can't do that!" He protested.

"Wrong, he can," snapped Mum, her distaste for the man shining through, "You broke the terms of the contract when you swore yourself to that nutcase that calls himself a lord. However, more importantly, you are a horrible husband, a worse father and a complete and utter moron. Goodbye Lucius, if I ever see you again it will be far too soon."

She stepped around Lucius and continued to the door with me trotting at her heels. I did not want to do anything that might bring Mums anger down on me. She could be really scary when someone got her going.

As we approached the door, Lucius chose to prove that Mum was right to call him a moron when a spell slammed into the doors, causing them to slam shut.

"You're not going anywhere," said Lucius, a dark smile on his face as if he'd already won, "You are going to write to Black and tell him to reinstate the marriage. Now."

Now heres something you should know about my Mother. As a true Black and Slytherin, she knew when to act and when to remain in the shadows. She also knew how to act like a proper Pureblood wife around Lucius, remaining dutiful and obedient. Oh sure, sometimes she put her foot down when the idiot was planning something really dumb or Draco went too far, but she largely remained behind her mask. It was for that reason that Lucius thought she had control over her, but I knew something he didn't. Mum hated his guts and would have left years ago if it hadn't been for the contract. Now she was free of it, there wasn't a chance in hell she'd let Lucius get his claws into either her or me.

Mum slowly turned from the door, her face completely blank as her hair slowly began to move, writhing around her head like snakes. I took a giant step back, just to make sure I wouldn't get in the line of fire. Quick as a flash, Mums wand was in her hand and she'd cast of a spell chain at lightning speed. Did I forget to mention that she was the second best Female Dueler in the country, falling just below Amelia Bones and just above Lily Potter when she was alive? Yeah, Mums pretty bad ass when she wants to be.

Anyway, Lucius toppled over, stiff as a board, with gerish pink skin, a pair of massive antlers, a huge, pimply nose with massive clumps of hair coming out of it, clown hair and his clothes transfigured into a tutu. I think I also saw a couple of spells in their designed to help Healers clean out their patients that would activate when the Body-bind was broken. Finally, Mum grabbed a nearby random ornament, turned it into a Portkey and threw it at Lucius, causing him to vanish.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"The Ministry Atrium," she said.

I winced. You don't get much more public than their, other than the middle of Diagon Alley. Yeah, he wouldn't be living that down for a while.

"You know, sometimes I can't believe that idiot is actually my Father," I said as Mum blasted the doors of their hinges and lead the way down the drive to the apparition point.

Mum paused and gave me a look that set warning bells off in my head.

"Mother…" I said slowly, "What don't I know?"

Mum cleared her throat and looked guilty.

"Well, the truth is, Lucius...kind of...isn't your father," she finished quietly.

I stared at Mum for a moment, before I took a slow breath.

"Alright, so if that ponce isn't my father, then who is?" I growled, "And more importantly, why didn't you tell me?"

Mum shifted under my gaze.

"Well, I can't tell you who your father is because I'm not to sure myself," she said, "It was a man I met at one of the many parties Lucius threw. I don't even remember how we ended up in bed. As for why I never told you, well, how do you tell a child the man they thought was their father isnt?"

"With a father like Lucius, quite easily," I grumbled, "Never mind, we can talk about this later."

"That would be best," said Mum.

She took my arm and we vanished with a crack.

 **And thats the end of this chapter. I hope you liked the meeting between Sirius and Holly and Lucius getting his ass kicked!**

 **I hope that my explanation of how a person can't have more than one of the Seven Lordships at one time since I didn't really want one person to gain too much power. Basically it means that, even if Holly and Leo do get together, the Potter and Black lines won't merge. Magic will cause them to split as soon as their are enough heirs to create two lines, so their first child would inherit the Black power and fortune and their second would be a Potter. I think I just went and made it more complicated…**

 **Leos middle name, Regulus, also happens to be the brightest star in the Leo** **constellation, as well as the name of one of the spells he can use with Zodiac Lance. His hairstyle, which I just realized I never actually described, is the same as Loki/Leo from Fairy Tail, only black.**

 **Anyway, that's enough of that. Next time will probably include Lockhart getting kicked and possibly a clue as to what Leos father is. Yes, I did sat what.**

 **Until next time, leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Dark Eclipse

The First Year is over and Leo is already working to right wrongs. However, darkness is beginning to stir, and not just at Hogwarts. As Leo gets more powerful, his nature as an Outsider begins to take effect and worlds are drawn together. Add in some family drama and reveals and Leos migraines are only going to get worse. Sequel to Black Zodiac

 **And we are back with the next chapter of this wonderful story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

A loud banging on the door woke me up, pulling me from a delightful dream involving my idiot brother, a sack and a live weasel. Don't ask. Anyway, the banging on the door stopped and Sirius' voice filtered through the wood.

"Oi, lovebirds, get out of bed! We're going to Diagon today!"

I groaned and opened my eyes as my bedmate sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Ever since I had saved her from her relatives a week ago, Holly had been sleeping with me (Not like that you perverts, mind out of the gutter!). It had been quite the shock when I woke up the day after we'd moved into Grimmauld Place to find Holly's face inches from my own and I had ended up banging my head on my dresser, but I had quickly adapted. Sirius had been stuck somewhere between wanting to snap blackmail pictures and blowing his top when he'd found out, but had decided to be a responsible adult and put his foot down to Holly about having her own room. He'd quickly changed his mind about that though when Holly woke us all up with a horrible nightmare and wouldn't stop screaming until she latched onto me when I tried to wake her up. Now it had become a routine and I often woke up to find her wrapped tightly around me. She'd even brought some of her things in so she didn't have to go back and forth between my room and hers.

I slid out of bed and padded into the bathroom to get ready for the day, before switching out with Holly and getting dressed in black jeans held up with a belt, a white, short sleeve shirt with the Leo symbol on the front, white trainers and a black jacket with white fur around the collar.

Once dressed, I headed downstairs for breakfast where Holly joined me a few minutes later wearing a white blouse, blue skirt and her hair tied up in its usual twintails.

"Morning you two," said Sirius as we came into the kitchen.

The former convict was looking a lot healthier than he did in the hospital, having put on enough weight so he no longer looked like a walking corpse and he was much more well groomed. All in all, he could pass as a decent person. One thing I will say though, is that he, unlike some of the people I'd met (Like Dumbledore and Mcgonagall) looked a heck of a lot like Gary Oldman, who, interestingly enough, existed in this world as well. I intended to show him Dracula and some other films he was in as soon as the house was fitted for electricity, just to see his reaction.

"Morning Sirius," I said as I grabbed a bowl of cereal and a cup of tea.

Holly just grunted as she made a beeline for the coffee jug. Apparently getting her hooked on caffeine had resulted in her transforming from an early bird to a zombie until she got her coffee.

The door opened again to emit Mum.

"Good morning everyone!" She said as she gave me a hug and sat down, helping herself to breakfast.

Getting rid of the ponce seemed to really agree with her. She smiled a lot more and had replaced her normal dark robes for light and flowing dresses that suited her far better, especially now that she had stopped using a glamor to make her hair look Malfoy blond, returning it to its normal jet black.

"Morning Mum," I said as the others mumbled their greetings, "Are you coming with us today?"

"Yep," said Mum, "I hear that Gilderoy Lockhart is doing a book signing today."

I spat out my mouthful of tea.

"You actually like that idiot?" I spluttered.

"Of course not, I just like watching people go nuts over him," said Mum.

Sirius and Holly laughed at the look on my face as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god, I thought you'd finally snapped," I said.

"No son, I'm still just as sane as ever," said Mum.

"Alright you two, thats enough," said Sirius, "We need to get a move on if we want to get everything before the end of the day."

We quickly finished our breakfast, before heading to the Floo, ignoring the gaping hole in the wall where Walburgas painting had hung before she made the mistake of scaring Holly while she was helping clean the place up with her Eclipse Staff active. Holly had reacted to the unexpected, and loud, insults by instinctively blasting the source with a barrage of magic missiles that had reduced both the wall and painting to splinters. Kreacher had then popped up, taken a look at the destruction and tried to attack Holly. That had not gone over very well with Dobby, who had decided that he would make up for his mistake by protecting Holly, and the little Elf had blasted his older counterpart into the wall so hard his neck broke.

Once Sirius was done laughing at the destruction of his mother and death of his hated Elf, he had reassured Dobby that he'd done nothing wrong before he could take a flying leap of the banister in penance for Kreachers death. I decided to let the little elf off the hook after that, but not before having him apologize to Holly and telling him not to do something that stupid again.

* * *

Anyway, a quick trip through the Floo and we arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, which immediately went silent at the sight of Sirius. Fortunately, the silence didn't last for long as a familiar voice came from behind me.

"Their you are! Its about time you got here."

"Hey Hermione," I said, turning to face the girl, "Sorry for the wa…"

I stopped talking and stared when I saw her.

"You've been to Comic con, havnt you?" I asked.

"Yep, what do you think?" She asked, striking a pose.

"You know, as strange as it is, the Haruhi look suits you," I said, "You should keep the hairstyle. Not to sure about the sailor fuku though."

For those who haven't guessed yet, Hermione was wearing a full cosplay of Haruhi Suzumiya. She'd cut her hair short for the part and the look suited her as the shortness of her hair removed the business.

"Really? You think so?" She asked, tugging on a bang, "OK then, I'll keep it."

She seemed to catch herself and turned away.

"B-but its not for you, got it!"

I blinked and shrugged.

"Eh, whatever you say. So, shall we go?"

"Hang on a sec," said Hermione, "Theres someone I need to wait for."

I tilted my head on one side, but before I could ask who my question was answered when a red-headed girl with a large number of freckles and wearing the same uniform as Hermione ran up. Judging from the fact her hair was the right colour, I guessed that she was cosplaying Mikuru.

"Sorry Hermione, but Mum wouldn't let me go!" She said, panting slightly, "Honestly, you'd think she's never had a day of fun in her life."

"Not a problem," said Hermione, "I just got here myself."

She turned to Holly and I.

"Holly, Leo, this is Ginny Weasley, we met at Comic Con. Ginny, these are Holly Potter and Leo Malfoy."

"Its Black actually," I said, hiding my mental reeling.

This was completely unexpected. Considering that the Weasleys were known to consider Muggles to be hopelessly quaint curiosities but not worth the time of actually learning about them, to find out that the youngest was enough of an Otaku to cosplay was quite the shock.

"Nice to meet you Leo, Holly," said Ginny with a grin, "Hermione's told me about you two. I hope we can be friends this year."

"Likewise," I said.

"Same here," said Holly, smiling back at the red-head.

As we were talking, a pair of adults came over.

"Are these your friends Hermione?" Asked the woman who was an older version of Hermione.

"Yes Mum, these are Leo and Holly," said the bookworm, indicating to us, "Guys, these are my parents, Dan and Emma Granger."

Mr Granger stepped up and shook our hands. He had a very tight grip to go with his large size. He had short, black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oi, will you kids get a move on, this starings starting to get to me!" Called Sirius.

* * *

After introducing the adults, our group headed down the alley to Gringotts so Mum and Sirius could get some money from the Bank and the Grangers could exchange some. Ginny ran off shortly after we entered the alley, stating that she needed to meet her mother before she sent out search parties.

After getting the money, Mum disappeared off...somewhere, while the rest of us tored the Alley, picking up new Robes for Holly, who had grown a lot thanks to potions and good food, and stocking up on quills, ink, ingredients and parchment. Our final stop was Flourish and Blotts, which proved to be a bit of a mistake as the place was jam packed with middle aged Witches.

"Oh bugger, I was hoping to avoid this," grumbled Sirius, "Well, nothing for it I guess."

"Whats going on?" Asked Mrs Granger.

I pointed at the banner in the upper windows.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

today 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.

MAGICAL ME

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed, "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

"Yes, but hes also a complete fraud," I said.

Hermione gave me a scandalized look. She'd gotten better, but she still put a lot of stock in books and, more importantly, was a teenaged girl.

"How can you say that?" She asked.

"Well, if you actually look at his work, you'll find that some of the events happen within a few hours of each other in completely different places, many of which are protected from magical forms of travel," I said, "That means that, unless he was in two places at once hes not telling the truth. Plus, some of the spells and events he describes either don't exist or are impossible."

Hermione looked thoughtful as we approached the shop and pushed our way inside, grabbing the schoolbooks we needed as we were jostled by the crowd. Unfortunately, all of the Lockhart books were on the other side of the crowd, so we had no choice but to stick around for the sickening show.

Lockhart emerged from the back of the shop, flashing a grin that made some ladies in the front rows swoon and...dear god was he actually glittering? He flicked his curly, blond hair and smiled at the crowd, once more sparkling as, and I kid you not, a background of roses magically appeared. Seriously, I thought this kind of thing only happened in Anime!

"I think I'm going to be sick," I muttered as I tried to take in the sheer unfiltered ponciness of the fraud.

"I know what you mean," said Sirius, looking slightly green.

I stumbled as a short man with a camera shoved past me and started snapping pictures, causing clouds of dark purple smoke to waft into my face.

"Oi!"

I shoved the Camera man away as I gagged on the foul smelling smoke. The commotion seemed to draw Lockharts attention and he looked towards us. His gaze fell on me, then on Holly, who was patting me on the back as I cleared my airways.

"It can't be Holly Potter?" He gasped

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly as Lockhart dived forward, seized Holly's arm, dragging her out of the crowd and clamping her to his side.

"Nice big smile, Holly," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

The Camera went off at the same time as a bright green flash erupted from Holly's locket and Lockhart was blasted into the wall by a high pressure water jet. Unlike my Zodiac Lance, which had a number of combat spells built in, Hollys Eclipse Staff had the ability to manipulate water to an incredibly high level.

"Keep your hands to yourself asshole," snapped Holly as she stormed back over to join us, "Creep."

I stared at my friend, who was looking both angry and red.

"Whats with you?" I asked.

Holly shook her head.

"Nothing, I just don't like being grabbed," she said.

"Fair enough."

Lockhart pried himself from the wall and dried himself off, waving off the aid of several concerned looking fans.

"No no, I'm perfectly alright," he said, "I'm sure she didn't mean anything. Just excited over meeting me I'm sure."

Holly looked ready to murder the asshole at that, especially when he reached for her again. This time however, Sirius and I were expecting it and stepped in front of Holly, glaring at the ponce. The idiot seemed to engage his brain and decide that taking on an ex-auror was a bad idea and quickly backtracked.

"Ahem, yes, well."

He stepped back to the front of the room and flashed that sickening smile again. I was not looking forwards to putting up with this nitwit for a year. Speaking of which…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make," he said, "I am delighted to announce that this year I shall be serving as the DADA teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd started cheering, but Holly looked somewhere between horrified and furious.

"Him!" She spluttered, "We have to put up with HIM for a year?!"

I gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as Hermione joined the crowd in their applause.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not looking forwards to this any more than you," I said.

With the announcement done, we stood back to wait for the crush of people to move so we could get our books. Unfortunately, that left us out in the open for another idiot to locate us.

"Their you are Holly!" Said Ronald Weasley as he grabbed the girl in a very tight hug.

CRACK!

The idiot fell to the floor, clutching his crotch where Holly had kneed him.

"What is with idiots and grabbing me today!" She snarled.

"Holly Potter!" Shrieked a very loud voice as Molly Weasley as she hurried over to check on her youngest son, "I have never seen such disgraceful behavior! Your parents would be ashamed of you!"

"Really? Because from the stories Sirius has told us, it seems more likely that Lily would have done much the same and James would have turned him into a weasel," I said, resting my hands on Hollys shoulders so she didn't whip out Eclipse Staff and drown the banshee.

"Shut up Snake, what would you know," snapped Ron, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"A damn sight more than you two," said Sirius as he approached, glaring at the two Weasleys, "After all, I actually knew Lily and James, unlike you Molly."

Said Banshee looked like she'd just been slapped in the face with a fresh trout, but Sirius wasn't done yet.

"You have no right to say what Lily and James would or wouldn't approve of for their Daughter. No one in this world has that right."

Mrs Weasley scoffed and looked down her nose at the Black Lord.

"Well, its not like they had much experience," she sniffed, "If they had, they would surely agree with me. Not only does she resort to _Muggle_ fighting, but she hangs around with ... _people_ like the Malfoys."

And with that I took a big step back as I felt Holly's magic, which had been steadily rising since Molly had opened her big mouth, finally reached the point where it could be seen as a visible nimbus of green light around her body, her hair waving in the air and her eyes shadowed by her fringe. One more push and she'd probably flood the shop. A moment later, that push came when Ron opened his big mouth and promptly inserted his foot.

"Yeah, the Girl-Who-Lived…"

That was as far as he got before Holly snapped.

"Hydrocannon!" She shouted, summoning Eclipse Staff as her magic exploded off her with enough force to generate a small gust of wind.

However, that had nothing on the huge blast of water that erupted from the tip of Hollys staff and slammed into the two morons, blasting them out the door, just as Lucius and Draco were about to enter the shop, causing all four of them to slam into the wall on the other side of the street with enough force to crack the brickwork. A moment later, the water pressure dropped, allowing the idiots to slump down to the ground and land in some rather compromising positions, with Ron landing on top of Draco, while Molly landed with her face in Lucius' crotch. It didn't help that the impact had knocked them all out, so everyone in the street was able to see them. It didn't help that the building just so happened to be the main office of the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter and her cameraman, Bozo, were taking a smoke break outside.

Everyone in the shop turned to look at Holly, who was panting as her anger dissipated. She had a guilty look on her face and quickly hid her staff behind her back.

"Ummm, my bad."

 **And that is the end of this chapter. Hollly cow, this bloody chapter fought me every step of the way, but I'm glad to have finished it. I hope you liked it and what I did with Ginny.**

 **I actually quite like Ginnys character, when shes not a megafangirl, so I thought that, since Hollys a girl, I'd have her as a friend and fellow Otaku.**

 **I almost feel sorry for the Four idiots...Not really.**

 **Anyway, I'm done, so I'll sign off. Please leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: Dark Eclipse

The First Year is over and Leo is already working to right wrongs. However, darkness is beginning to stir, and not just at Hogwarts. As Leo gets more powerful, his nature as an Outsider begins to take effect and worlds are drawn together. Add in some family drama and reveals and Leos migraines are only going to get worse. Sequel to Black Zodiac

 **And we're back. Nothing much to say here, so lets jump in Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The day after our trip to Diagon Alley, Holly and I came downstairs to find a serious looking Sirius sat at the kitchen table with a folder of parchment in front of him.

"Morning Sirius," I said, pouring myself a cup of tea as Holly staggered across the room to the coffee machine., "Whats got you looking so serious?"

"Hey you two," said Sirius, sounding tired, "Sorry if I don't make a pun, but I've been up all night looking through these."

He tapped the file in front of him.

"What is it?" Asked Holly.

"A audit of the Potter Vaults," said Sirius, "I asked Gringotts to perform an Audit for a both the Potter and Black vaults since they have been largely dormant for the past 11 years. The Black Vault hasn't really changed, other than Lucius skimming some off the top which, although annoying, was legal because he was married to a Black. The Potter Vault on the other hand…"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Its been gutted."

"What?" Asked Holly, looking surprised, "But I thought it was nearly full?"

"Thats just your Trust Vault Holly," said Sirius, "The Main Potter Vault is nearly empty. Fortunately, the Heirloom Vault can only be accessed by someone with Potter Blood, but the monetary vault is nearly drained."

"How is that possible?" I asked, "The only people who should be able to access that Vault is Holly when she turns 16 or her Magical Guardian…"

I paused.

"Wait, let me guess," I said, rubbing my eyes, "Someone declared themselves Magical Guardian since you were enjoying Azkaban's hospitality?"

"Got it in one," said Sirius, "And that person was Albus bloody Dumbledore, the same man who should have stood up and given me a trial as was his duty as the Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot and the same man who cast the Fidelius Charm on the Potter Cottage with Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper."

Oh dear. Thats two strikes Dumbledore. Throwing Sirius in prison when you know hes innocent and stealing from Holly? The way this is going, I'm almost expecting...

"But thats not the worst of it," continued Sirius, cutting across my thoughts, "Not only was Dumbledore skimming money of the top, but some of that was going to the Dursleys as upkeep pay and into vaults belonging to Molly and Ronald Weasley."

Exactly that. I glanced at Holly, who was gripping her coffee cup hard enough for the ceramic to crack and her hair was beginning to move slightly in response to her anger.

"OK, so I get how Dumbledore was able to access the Vault, but how were the Weasleys?" I asked.

Sirius didn't answer, instead pulling out a sheet of parchment and pushing it over to us. Oh dear, this will not end well for the idiots. It was a marriage contract, a very binding, very illegal and very invalid magic contract that, if I was reading it right, was a step above a slave contract, giving Hollys husband (Ron of course) full control over the Potter fortune, Votes and Holly herself. It was the sort of thing that, had it actually gone through, would have landed Dumbledore, Molly and Ronald a one way trip through the Veil of Death, so it was a very good thing that Dumbledore didn't have the authority to sign it or we'd be down a headmaster. Not that it was looking to good for the Old Man at the moment if the look on Hollys face was anything to go by. Of course, I was angry too, but since Black women were known to be the very definition of 'Hell Hath No Fury' and Lily was also well known for having a fiery and vindictive temper, anything I could do would probably pale in comparison.

Sirius didn't seem to notice the sudden increase in ambient magic in the room as the parchment that held the contract burned to ashes under Hollys magically enhanced glare and continued his explanation.

"I wouldn't worry though, that contract isn't even worth the paper its written on and the Goblins are working to reclaim the stolen gold. They were not happy to find out that one of their own was helping steal from one of their oldest clients and I believe that the spikes outside of Gringotts now has a new decoration. I've sent a copy to Amilia so she can add it to the case we're building against Dumbledore."

"So basically, Dumbledores in deep trouble," I said.

"Well, yes and no," said Sirius with a sigh, "The problem is that Dumbledore still has a lot of supporters who believe that the sun shines out of his ass and will make excuses for him until the cows come home. We can probably get him thrown out of his positions in the Wizengamot and ICW, but unless we can find more, we won't be able to get him out of his post as Headmaster."

Holly ground her teeth but held her silence as Sirius continued.

"I know its not fair considering all hes done, but its the best we can do."

Holly nodded, although she didn't look happy. I tapped my forefinger on my chin as I considered everything I knew so far and what I knew of tropes of this kind of story.

"Sirius, can you give us something to detect or neutralize potions?" I asked slowly, getting an odd look from the Black Lord, "If Dumbledore and the Weasleys were willing to make an illegal Marriage Contract to get their paws on the Potter family fortune, how do we know they won't stoop to potioning her?"

Sirius scowled at the thought while Holly looked horrified. She swallowed thickly and hugged herself. The very thought of Holly being potioned made me feel physically sick as well. I'd always hated the idea of potions capable of messing with ones mental state and the idea of someone trying it with my Holly made me want to rip something apart. I paused in my thoughts. My Holly? Where the hell had that come from?

I shook of the confusion, instead shuffling my chair around the table so I could hug her around the shoulders. Holly seemed to take comfort from my presence and relaxed slightly. Sirius' lips twitched at the sight, but he refrained from making a comment.

"I think I can do that," he said, "Their are a couple of amulets in storage that can be used to detect potions and I'll teach you a detection spell too. Leo, you should order Dobby to make sure no one trys to slip you something as well."

I nodded and did just that.

"Alright, with all the drama out of the way, I think it'd be best if we started your lessons Holly," said Sirius.

"Lessons?" Asked Holly.

"Your going to be the head of the Potter Family when you become of age," said Sirius, "That means that you need to know how to operate in the political field. I also need to teach you about the history of the Potter family and give you the Grimoire."

"And while you two are doing that, I'm going for a walk," I said, "I already know most of this stuff and its not really allowed for an outsider to know another familys secrets. See ya."

I gave Holly another hug and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

The instant I stepped outside I seriously regretted it. I had actually forgotten the sort of neighbourhood Grimmauld Place was. While it wasn't really a bad neighbourhood per say, it was rundown, grotty and had a general feeling of gloom that permeated the houses. I wrinkled my nose and, after a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, I activated Talaria and took of, swooping over the rooftops of London, laughing as I went. While I doubted I would ever play Quidditch, I still loved to fly and using my Flight Spell was so much better than using a broom. It wasn't until the city vanished behind me that I slowed my flight and began to glide over the fields that surrounded the city. I had never actually experimented with Talaria and was mildly surprised as how far I'd traveled in such a short amount of time. Aw well, not like I actually needed to be anywhere for a while, might as well enjoy the peace and quiet.

I glided down and landed in a clearing of the forest I was flying over, before stretching out in the grass with a sigh of contentment. It had been a while since I had had the chance to lay back in the grass and enjoy the quiet and I intended to make the most of it.

* * *

I woke up to a sharp point poking my chin. I opened my eyes, noting that the sun was just starting to set, before my gaze landed on the object that was poking me. It was a bronze knife, being held by a girl with fiery red hair and sapphire blue eyes, clad in a white shirt, silver jacket and camo patterned trousers and black boots. She also had a silver bow and quiver of arrows on her back. Hmm, thats interesting…

"Good evening Miss," I said politely, not moving since she still had her knife pressed against me cheek, "May I ask why you are threatening me with a knife?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at me.

"You are trespassing boy," she snapped, "These woods belong to us. Now who are you and how did you get in here?"

"My name is Leo Black," I said.

That however was as far as I got as the girls face contorted into a snarl and she pressed the knife harder against my skin, drawing blood.

"Your related to that damn Dog?" She snarled.

"Oh, you know Sirius?" I asked calmly as my fingers twitched, causing my wand to slowly slip from its holster.

"Yes I know that mutt," growled the girl, "Him and his arrogant buddys, always chasing my sister and me!"

Wait a minute.

"Hold up, your sisters name wouldn't happen to be Lily, would it?" I asked.

"Whats it you you, Black?" She snarled.

"I'll take that as a yes," I grumbled, "I was under the impression that Lily only had one sister?"

"You mean that bitch Petunia?" Scoffed the girl, "Hardly, I'm her twin sister. Why, do you know her?"

"Wellll...," I said, looking away.

"Well what?" Demanded the girl.

"You should really pay more attention."

The girl looked confused, before she was suddenly hooked around the ankle and dragged into the air with a squawk, dropping her knife in the process. I sat up, ignoring her protests as I picked up her knife and examined it. It was made of bronze and seemed to glow faintly with its own luminescence. Lets see, girl dressed in silver who hates men, should be around 30 but looks only a few years older than me, armed with a bronze knife and a bow and arrow. Add two and two and you get.

"Oh fuck me."

I turned to the girl, who was still dangling upside down thanks to my spell.

"Let me guess, you're a Hunter of Artemis?"

My answer came, not from the girl, but from the treeline as a silvery arrow shot from the shadows and hit the tree, right next to my ear, followed by the archer, another girl in silver, this one with black hair, dark brown eyes and copper coloured skin. She also had a circlet of silver in her hair.

"Zoe!" Shouted the girl hanging next to me.

Welp, I'd say that confirms it. Dear God...er, gods, and to think I came out here for some peace and quiet! Zoe Nightshade paused when she saw her sister hanging upside down by her ankle, seemingly by nothing, before her eyes focused on me and narrowed.

"Before you shoot me, can I just say that was in self defence?" I asked, pointing at the Hunter with my wand.

Their was a flash and she landed in a rather undignified heap, but I was more interested in keeping Zoe from shooting me in the crotch, which was where she was aiming, than letting her down gently. The Hunter immediately grabbed her bow of her back and pointed an arrow at me.

"Who are Thee boy?" Demanded Zoe, "And how did thou enter this forest? It is protected by Mist and Wards that only a Half-Blood can pass through."

Hmm, interesting...I had a feeling I knew how that was possible and if I was right then my life was going to get a heck of a lot more dangerous.

"I'm not sure, but I have my suspicions," I said, "Now would you mind pointing those arrows somewhere else?"

Zoes glare kicked up a notch and I was very glad that she wasn't a Gorgon.

"Insolent boy!" She snarled, "You…"

"Zoe, that is quite enough!"

Zoe froze as the voice of a twelve year old girl cut across her as its owner stepped from the treeline.

"Sorry my lady," she mumbled.

The girl, who I strongly suspected to be Artemis, turned away from her Lieutenant and approached me, eyeing me up and down.

"Lady Artemis I presume?" I asked, inclining my head.

"Correct young man," said the Goddess as she eyed the wand in my hand, "And just who might you be?"

"Leo Black, at your service," I said.

"Ah, so that is why you didn't bow," said the Moon Goddess, "Nice to see some things never change."

"What are you talking about my lady?" Asked Zoe, looking confused.

"The motto of the Black family is 'We Bow to No One'," I said, "That extends to the Gods as well."

"Plus, you bowing to me would be kinda redundant," said Artemis, "After all, the Seven Knights have served to protect the Moon for longer than I have held dominion over it."

I cocked my head on one side.

"Pardon?"

"You don't know? Hmm."

The Goddess looked thoughtful for a moment, before shaking her head.

"That is a tale for another time I think," she said, "For now, I bid you goodbye, Leo Black. Come Zoe, Rose, we must be going."

The Hunters and their Goddess vanished back into the shadows of the forest before I could say anything else, leaving me feeling more confused and annoyed than ever before. Plus, I had a pounding headache.

 **And thats a wrap. We have our first glimpse of one of the worlds that exist within this world, that of Percy Jackson! I'm sure you can guess what Leo and Holly will be doing next summer.**

 **So, Dumbledore's a bastard, we all knew that. Hes also been stealing from Holly and plotted to set her up with Ronald. Needless to say, the day that happens will be the day Snape, Aries and Voldemort put on tutus and dance Swan Lake on the planet Zog.**

 **Who are the Seven Knights and why are they so important to the Moon? Who knows? I do, but the rest of you will have to wait.**

 **Now its time for me to sign of so I'll see you all, next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Outsider Chronicles: Dark Eclipse

The First Year is over and Leo is already working to right wrongs. However, darkness is beginning to stir, and not just at Hogwarts. As Leo gets more powerful, his nature as an Outsider begins to take effect and worlds are drawn together. Add in some family drama and reveals and Leos migraines are only going to get worse. Sequel to Black Zodiac

 **And we are back with more of this incredible tale! Man what an arrogant thing to say… Moving on, I don't really have anything to say here so lets dive straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

After my headache inducing meeting with the Hunters and Artemis, the Summer seemed to come to an end pretty quickly. Holly was in constant communication with Hermione and Ginny and I couldn't help but wonder what they were planning, especially when a package arrived for Holly which she immediately hid in her Trunk. In other news, the Muggleborn electricians had finally finished wiring up Grimmauld Place and we went out and stocked up on all sorts of electronics, as well as an internet connection. Turns out that electronics only short out if magic is used directly on them and even then it was relatively simple to prevent with a few runes.

With electricity now available, I introduced my family to the wonderful world of gaming and Movies, starting with a few that Gary Oldman had starred in, including Dracula and, unfortunately, Lost in Space which was a horrible film, made even worse by Sirius' constant quoting of Oldmans lines.

* * *

Speaking of Sirius, after I returned from my trip out, I asked the old Mutt about Rose and was mildly surprised by the melancholy look on his face. Apparently, Rose had been Lilys twin sister and, like James with Lily, he had been relentless in his pursuit of her. Unfortunately, Rose was even worse than her sister in terms of stubbornness and temper, made even worse by the fact that Sirius was, by his own admittance, a cad and a generally arrogant little shit. Apparently, Rose was assumed dead after the Death Eaters had attacked the Evens house during the Christmas Holidays of their sixth year, resulting in the Evens parents deaths and Rose's disappearance. Lily had remained at school that year due to being behind on her Runes coursework and had been devastated when she found out.

Holly had been curious about her previously unknown Aunt and had looked through her album to see if she could find any pictures of her and, sure enough, she had found a few and it was the same girl I had dangled upside down. I wonder how they'd react if they found out Rose was now an immortal Huntress with a fearsome hatred of all things male?

* * *

Anyway, on the day before we were due to return to Hogwarts, I awoke to the sight of Holly sleeping next to me, as usual. Today however, I didn't get up immediately, but instead took a moment to take in the girl. This would be the last day we woke up like this for a while and honestly...the thought made me feel sad. I had got used to having Hollys warmth next to me when I went to sleep and woke up in the morning and the awkwardness had long since faded.

As I watched Holly sleep, I found my eyes drawn to her slightly parted lips and I felt the urge to just close the distance between us and… I tore my eyes away from her lips before the urge could get the better of me. I had found that I had been expressing that a lot lately, especially when I woke up to find Hollys face inches from mine, which is why I tended to get up quickly. In an attempt to distract myself, I allowed my gaze to wander over Hollys face. Magicals naturally matured quicker than Muggles, especially powerful Magicals and Holly was easily the most powerful girl in our year. It wasn't to a ridiculous degree like an eleven year old looking like a 16 year old or something, but it was definitely noticeable.

Hollys features were definitely changing, going from a cute girl to a beautiful young woman, although since they were currently caught somewhere between the two I suppose I should classify her as a pretty teenager. Her midnight black hair contrasted beautifully with her flawless, white skin that clearly showed her heritage as a Black as well as a Potter. Her beautiful emerald eyes shone out of her face, glittering with good humour and life as she looked...right at me.

I blinked as I realized that her eyes were actually open and watching me as I took in her features.

"Err, morning Holly," I said, feeling like a child caught with his hand in the biscuit tin.

Holly didn't answer, instead sitting up and stretching, causing her tank top to ride up a few inches, revealing a stretch of white flesh. It also served to reveal that, yes, she was maturing. Stretch done, Holly lay back down and turned on her side so she could look me in the eye without straining her neck.

"So, what were you thinking about that had you so distracted?" She asked.

"Just...thinking," I said, "I guess that I'll miss...this when we go back to school."

Holly nodded, looking as sad as I felt.

"Yeah, I know," she said, "I'm going to miss my hot water bottle."

I smirked.

"Is that all I am to you? A mere bedwarmer? Oh woe is me!"

Holly giggled and slapped me on the chest as I hammed it up, complete with shimmering eyes.

"Prat," she said.

"Ah, but I'm your prat," I said with a grin, "And bedwarmer."

"Oh you!" Growled Holly playfully, before she jumped on me and sent us rolling across the bed and onto the floor with a thump.

We rolled around on the floor, giggling like children (which, to be fair, we were, old soul notwithstanding) as we wrestled playfully, before we came to a stop, red faced and panting with wide grins on our faces. Those grins faded though as we realized our position. I was flat on my back with Holly straddling my stomach, our faces inches from one another, close enough that I could feel Hollys warm breath against my face. We stared at each other for a moment, the redness in our cheeks changing from exertion to blushes as we slowly closed the distance…

BANG!

"Wake up you two!" Called Sirius as he stepped into the room, "Its nearly noo...oh!"

He saw us on the floor and immediately gave a knowing grin.

"Excuse me, didn't mean to interrupt," he said as he closed the door.

* * *

Needless to say, after that incident Holly and I couldn't look at each other without blushing, not helped at all by the knowing looks Sirius kept sending our way. To make matters worse, it seemed that the stupid mutt had told Mum what he had seen and now she kept looking at Holly and I with stars in her eyes and, after asking to talk to Holly in private, the girl had returned with a glowing red face and refused to even look in my direction. I figured out why when Sirius dragged me into the sitting room a few hours later, sat me down and proceeded to give me the TALK!

As you can probably imagine, it was just as mortifying as it was the last time around, made worse by the fact I'd already sat through it once already and Sirius, despite having matured some from his time in Azkaban, still had the maturity of a six year old when it came to sex and wouldn't stop giggling. The last night was incredibly awkward, even more so than that first night at the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Fortunately for us, the awkwardness was quickly forgotten when we arrived at the Platform the next day and met up with our friends. Blaise, Tracey and the Greengrass sisters were already there, stood in a group near the train. We quickly joined them and we got on the train, finding an empty compartment where we left our Trunks, before hopping of the train to say goodbye to our parents. After goodbyes (And a reminder to 'stay safe' from Mum and Sirius that I highly doubted was without a double meaning) we got back on the train and returned to our compartment. It wasn't long before we were joined by Hermione, who still had her hair in the Haruhi style from earlier in the summer, meaning that I now have four friends who look like Anime characters. Great.

However, I wasn't about to make any comments about it because A, Kill la Kill and Akame ga Kill wouldn't be out for another few years yet and two, Hermione's eyes were red like she'd been crying.

"Whats wrong Hermione?" asked Holly, who had also noticed the tears, "You look like you've been crying."

Hermione sniffed.

"My Uncle died a few days ago," she said softly.

Soft gasps and condolences followed.

"Were you close?" asked Tracey.

Hermione shrugged.

"I guess, I mean, I didn't see him very often cus he lived in Ireland, but he was always a lot of fun when I did see him."

"What was his name?" asked Holly.

"Gordon Edgley."

I nearly choked on my spit.

"The author?" asked Blase, sounding surprised.

Hermione nodded.

"You know him?"

"Hell yeah!" said the Italian boy with stars in his eyes, "He's my favourite author!"

I tuned out the excited chatter in favour of massaging my eyes. I could already feel a headache coming on.

"Are you OK Leo?" asked Holly.

"I'm fine, just a headache," I said.

Before anything else could be said, their was a knock on the door, before it opened to reveal an uncomfortable looking Ginny.

"Um, do you mind if we join you?" she asked, glancing at the Slytherins.

"Sure, come on in Ginny!" said Holly, jumping up and tugging her younger friend into the compartment, "Guys, this is Ginny Weasley. Don't worry, shes nothing like that idiot Ronald and, ah…"

She paused when she saw Ginny's companion. She had long, pale blond hair and equally pale blue eyes that seemed to protrude slightly, giving her a permanently surprised look. She had her hands clasped in front of her, revealing the bracelet set with a yellow gem around her wrist.

"Hello Holly Potter," she said in her typical dreamy tone, "I am Luna Lovegood."

As the others introduced themselves to Ginny and Luna, the dreamy girl glided over and sat down next to me where she proceeded to stare at me in a rather disconcerting way. I suspect that she could sense something off about me, although what that actually was remains a mystery. I cleared my throat, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Um, can I help you?"

"No."

She kept staring.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"I was just wondering what death felt like."

Once again I found myself choking on my own spit and was infinitely grateful that everyone else was more interested in their own conversations.

"Oh, sorry, was I not supposed to know that?" she asked, "Tell me Outsider, whats your name?"

"Leo," I said, "And could you please keep the whole reincarnation thing quite?"

Luna gave me an odd look, but nodded.

"Alright."

We fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

The rest of the trip passed without incident, although I'm pretty sure I caught a brief glimpse of a blue Ford Anglia flying alongside the train a few times. After arriving in Hogsmeade Station, we waited until the crush of students died down like the previous year, before clambering off ourselves and making our way over to the carriages. I wasn't to surprised that I could see the Thestrals, but Holly took a double take when she saw them.

"What are they?" she asked, pointing at the skeletal horses.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"That thing pulling the carriage."

"They're called Thestrals," I said, stepping up to one of the creatures and holding out my hand, "They can only be seen by someone who has seen death."

The Thestral sniffed my palm and let out a snort of surprise, before allowing me to pet it.

"T-thestrals?" asked Tracey, looking scared, "They're supposed to be bad luck!"

"Don't be silly," I said, "They just have a bad reputation. Besides, I think their kinda cute."

Now that got me some odd looks.

" _Thank you my Lord."_

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the soft, feminine voice that seemed to come from the Thestral I was petting.

"Did you just talk?" I whispered, not really wanting my friends to hear me.

" _I did my Lord,"_ said the Thestral, _"It is an honour to meet the child of our Lord."_

It bowed its head, as did the second Thestral that was attached to the carriage.

"Great," I grumbled, rubbing my eyes, "Thats one more headache for me."

" _Apologize Lord,"_ said the Thestral.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," I groaned, "Just...keep up the good work."

I decided not to ask who their Lord was considering how picky Gods can be about Claiming their kids. And I'd say that this proves that I was probably a Half Blood, unless Thestral speak was a magical ability that was incredibly rare and utterly unheard of.

* * *

After a trip to the Castle, we entered the Hall and separated, each heading to our own tables as we waited for the Sorting to begin. Fortunately, the weather was fine, so we weren't waiting for long. Shortly before the First Years entered though, the Ghosts phased through the wall, only to freeze in place, their gazes locked onto me with fear in their eyes, before they turned and floated back through the wall as quickly as they could. Great, looks like the Ghosts could sense something different about me this year and it scared the death out of them.

Fortunately, the entrance of the First Years at the same time as the Ghosts hasty exit meant that most people missed the spirits odd antics. The sorting began with 'Aino, Minako' and was fairly normal, right up until it was Lunas turn.

"Lovegood, Luna," said Mcgonagall and the flighty girl glided up to the stool and took a seat.

Their was a moment's pause, before the hat seemed to relax.

"Oooohhhh, mannn," he moaned, "That feels gooooood!"

I blinked as the hat started giggling. Was he high? I think the Sorting Hat just got high from Lunas mind! Dumbledore, the bastard, cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Hat, your supposed to be Sorting her," he said.

The Hat turned on Lunas head so he could see the Staff Table.

"Heyyy, Albie, can I keep her?" he slurred.

Dumbledore scowled as the hall started to fill with a low level buzz of mumbling.

"No, now sort her."

"Aww, fine, Rabenclaw!"

Luna stood and handed the Hat back to an amused looking Mcgonagall, before skipping over to join Holly and I. The rest of the Sorting was rather odd, with the Hat mangling the names of the Houses and giggling incessantly. After the last person (Ginny incidentally who ended up in Gryffindor), the Hat leaped of Ginnys head and crawled over to Luna.

"Put me back on!" he begged, practically snapping at Mcgonagall when she tried to reclaim it, "Come on, I sit on a shelf for the whole year, at least let me have some fun!"

"Oh, alright," said Mcgonagall, who was clearly finding the situation highly entertaining, "Miss Lovegood, when dinner is over, return the Hat to me."

"Alright Professor Kitty," she said.

Mcgonagall headed back to the staff table as Luna put the hat back on, who immediately went completely limp with a sigh of pleasure.

* * *

Other than the Hat getting high on Lunas brain, the Feast was uneventful, other than Snape being called away by Filch to deal with something, and before we knew it, we were back in the Common Room. Holly and I stood at the bottom of the staircases, neither of us really eager to go to bed without the other (Mind, gutter, out, perverts!). Eventually, Holly sighed.

"We can't stay down here all night," she said, "Goodnight."

She moved to the stairs, before pausing and running back, giving me a kiss on the cheek, before running up the stairs, leaving me blinking at the bottom.

"Yeah, night…" I mumbled, before going to bed.

It took me a long time to get to sleep without Hollys warmth next to me, but when I did it was to dreams filled with black hair and green eyes.

 **And their we go, thats the end of this chapter! So much foreshadowing in this chapter! We get an idea as to who Leos father is, as well as a glimpse of two other worlds that are going to play parts in this story. The references are kinda on the nose so I'm sure that people will get them. You may even be able to figure out who the Peverell Heir is if you look hard enough!**

 **The whole Hat getting high on Luna thing is based on a similar event that happened in a story I read, but for the life of me I can't remember what it was called. Kudos to the original writer whatever it was.**

 **I hope you liked the fluff between Leo and Holly and rest assured, I plan for them to get together at some point this year.**

 **Until next time, I'm signing out, so leave me a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Outsider Chronicles: Dark Eclipse

The First Year is over and Leo is already working to right wrongs. However, darkness is beginning to stir, and not just at Hogwarts. As Leo gets more powerful, his nature as an Outsider begins to take effect and worlds are drawn together. Add in some family drama and reveals and Leos migraines are only going to get worse. Sequel to Black Zodiac

 **And we are back for more! Since a lot of people have been getting this wrong, I'll say this, Leo has no siblings at Camp Half Blood. Thats all I'm saying. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up, missing the familiar warmth of Holly next to me and it took a moment to remember why.

"Oh yeah, back to school," I muttered, before leaving myself out of bed, despite the fact I wanted to turn over and go back to sleep.

I headed downstairs where I found an irritated looking Holly and a spacy looking Luna, who was already receiving some looks from the upper years. I should probably head that off at the pass.

"Morning Holly, Luna," I said, making sure everyone could here me, "Are you two ready for breakfast?"

"That I am Leo," said Luna, "But I think Holly is more interested in caffeine."

Holly grunted.

"In that case, to war against bacon, eggs and coffee!" I said with a grin, grabbing Hollys hand and dragging her from the common room with Luna in hot pursuit.

* * *

We took a seat at the Ravenclaw Table where Holly was able to get her daily coffee fix, which served to wake her up nicely, and started tucking into the delicious breakfast...that was about as healthy as jumping off a cliff. I made a mental note to get Mum to send me a box of weetabix to give me a better option for when I didn't want something drowning in grease. As Breakfast continued, the rest of our friends arrived and greeted us, before heading to their tables. Neville stopped by to apologize for not stopping by on the train, before heading over to the Gryffindor table, only just missing getting brained by a low flying feather duster, which landed in front of Ron who, if the rumor mill was to be believed, had flown a car to school the previous day. And I'm sure that had nothing to do with Dobby's continued attempts to make up for nearly getting Holly killed. Less than a minute later, the entire hall was treated to the sounds of Molly Weasley's strident voice.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! — Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud."

Both Weasleys mentioned looked embarrassed, but while Ginny just went a little red and looked down, Ron looked like he was trying to phase through the floor, although he was still managing to stuff his gob.

"Right, now the morning entertainment is over, whats the first lesson?" I said, taking my schedule from an amused looking Flitwick.

* * *

It turned out to be Herbology with the Gryffindors. We said goodbye to Luna and met up with Hermione and Neville, before leaving the castle, crossing the vegetable patch and heading towards the greenhouses. Hermione seemed to be stuck somewhere between annoyed, incredulous and curious over the Howler, annoyed due to the noise, incredulous over who would actually put someone through something like that and curious over how they were made. As we neared the greenhouses, we saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. We had only just joined them when an annoyance reared its ugly head.

"Hey Holly!" said Ronald as he tried to push me out of the way.

Before he could say or do anything else though, he found himself being thrown over Hollys shoulder to land in a heap in a pile of mud. Sirius knew a bit about Judo and had taken it on himself to teach Holly how to fight. Hermione let out a sigh at her housemates antics.

"Sorry about him," she said, "He seems to have it in his head that he's Hollys friend for some reason."

"You don't need to apologize Hermione," said Holly, "You don't have any control over this moron. But you might want to warn him that the next time he tries that I'm going to see if I can control the water in his body."

Hermione nodded as we stepped over Ron and headed over to the other side of the crowd, just as Sprout came striding into view with an armful of bandages and a grinning Gilderoy Lockhart, who was still sparkling. Seriously, what kind of self respecting man sparkles?

"Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at us, "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels . . ."

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who looked like she was considering feeding Lockhart to a Venomous Tentacula or something.

She opened said Greenhouse and we were immediately hit in the face with the smell of damp earth, fertilizer and the conflicting scents of dozens of different magic plants, which only served to make me sneeze, hard. By the time I was done with my sneezing fit and was able to follow the rest of the class in side, accepting the Hayfever potion Sprout offered me so I could actually do the work, Holly was looking furious.

"Whats up with you?" I asked as I downed the potion and blew my nose.

Gods damn my hayfever!

"Lockhart," she growled as we took our place at the tables, "He seems to think I want my bloody fame and wants to take me under his wing!"

I winced.

"Ouch, yeah, I can certainly see why you're annoyed now," I said.

"Are you OK Leo?" asked Hermione, looking at me worriedly, "Your eyes are a little red."

"I have really bad hayfever," I said, "If I want to do any work at all in here I need to take a potion to keep it at bay. Normally I'm OK, but Magical Plants tend to be a little more potent than their Muggle Counterparts."

Hermione nodded in understanding as Sprout stepped up to the end of table with a box of earmuffs.

"Attention everyone!" she said, hitting a pot with a trowle to get everyone's attenition, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook, "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout, "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

This time Neville was the one to answer.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," he said

"Precisely, take another ten points," said Professor Sprout, "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. While they didn't look like much, anyone in the Wizarding World who had a brain in their skull quickly learnt that looks can be deceiving.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout, "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right, earmuffs on."

I placed my earmuffs on and was mildly surprised to find that they shut out sound completely. They were probably enchanted or something. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard, yanking what looked like a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head and he had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave us the thumbs-up, and removed her earmuffs, prompting us to copy her.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia, "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray, there is a large supply of pots here, compost in the sacks over their and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's a pervert."

She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder. I decided not to question exactly why she called the tentacled plant a pervert because I wasn't sure if my sanity could take it, instead joining Holly, Hermione and Neville at a trey, slapped out earmuffs back on and went to work.

Let me tell you something, repotting Mandrakes was NOT EASY! For some bizarre reason, they seemed to really hate Holly and I and kept trying to escape when we tried to repot them. Nevelle on the other hand, the little buggers seemed to love and kept trying to snuggled up to him. By the end of the lesson, we were all sweaty, tired and most of the girls were quite twitchy from having to fend of the Venomous Tentacula that I was sure had somehow got into someone's Henti collection.

* * *

Unfortunately, the day had only just begun and we were off to Transfiguration where Holly ran into a slight problem of not having a wand any more since hers was basically destroyed and her Focus Gem took the form of her locket, although a short application of willpower fixed that and the locket turned into a elegant silver wand with a wave design on it. Unfortunately, that didn't change the fact that, thanks to her newly dense magic, Hollys control was shot to hell and she somehow managed to cause the beetle she was trying to turn into a button to explode, covering herself, me and the row in front of us in a rather excessive amount of green slime. Mcgonagall didn't look best pleased, but vanished the slime and suggested a few exercises to help her control, the same as she gave me last year.

* * *

After lunch, during which Holly bemoaned her cock up and Hermione tried to cheer her up, as well as met the ever annoying Colin Creevy, we trooped to the one class I was dreading above all other. Lockharts.

It began just as badly as I imagined, with the sparkling ponce entering the classroom with all the flourish and posture of a peacock. Oh, and he was still bloody sparkling. He reached forward, picked up Neville's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking mug on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly, although I stayed resolutely silent, although in fairness that was because I thought I might be sick if I opened my mouth. Holly didn't look much better and Hermione looked like she was busy reevaluating everything she thought of the ponce.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books, well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in —"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes — start — now!"

"What the bloody hell..?" hissed Holly, staring at the questions.

"I second that notion," I muttered, before picking up my quill and beginning to write.

"You're actually doing it?" asked Holly incredulously.

I showed her the answers I had so far.

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite colour?

Vomit Green.

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

To be chased by a horde of bloodthirsty, middle aged fangirls.

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

Putting his underpants on the right way around.

Holly snickered and immediately started doing something similar. Hermione noticed and looked somewhere between disapproving and amused.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the 'tests' and set about marking them. It was obvious when got to Holly and mine because his face went through a variety of colours and expressions that was rather interesting to watch.

"Ahem, yes, well," he said, looking shaken, "Hardly any of you remembered that my favorite colour is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully as I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples, though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"

He gave us another roguish wink and I had to resist the urge to blast him into the stratosphere.

"Now, to business!"

He reached under his desk and pulled out a covered cage.

"Now, be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

I have to admit that the ponce knew how to play the crowd as most people in the room leant forwards, even Holly, as Lockhart placed a hand on the cover.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice, "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

Seamus Finnigan let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not — they're not very — dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus, "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

I had no doubt that was true, but I also had no doubt that they were hardly dangerous and could be dealt with fairly easily. They were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Aww, their cute," mumbled Holly.

I blinked and gave my friend a look.

"What?"

I shook my head as Lockhart proceeded to prove how dumb he was and opened the cage. It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets and began to thoroughly wreck the classroom, shooting through the windows, tossing books around, upending ink bottles over peoples heads. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and tried to lift him up, but a quick binding spell quickly disuaded them.

"Come on now — round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!" Lockhart shouted.

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed,

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being brained by one of his own pictures.

"Oh, enough of this," growled Hermione, getting to her feet, "Immobulus!"

Their was a flash of light and the Pixies were suddenly all frozen in mid air. It took a second for everyone who was cowering under their desks to realize it had gone quiet and stick their heads out. Lockhart looked around warily, before he leaped to his feet.

"Aha, their you go!" he said, "I knew that would work!"

Hermione stared at the Ponce for a moment, before the bell rang and everyone ran before the spell could wear off.

 **And thats the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it and my continued use of Anime tropes and having Holly beat the stuffing out of Ron! I don't really have anything to discuss here right now, so I'll sign straight out and ask you lovely readers to leave me an equally lovely review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Outsider Chronicles: Dark Eclipse

The First Year is over and Leo is already working to right wrongs. However, darkness is beginning to stir, and not just at Hogwarts. As Leo gets more powerful, his nature as an Outsider begins to take effect and worlds are drawn together. Add in some family drama and reveals and Leos migraines are only going to get worse. Sequel to Black Zodiac

 **And we are back with more of this story of love, war and massive lasers! Enjoy this latest look into my screwed up psyche.**

Chapter 8

The next few days were spent doing our best to evade Lockhart and Colin as both seemed to be determined to corner Holly, although after the complete cockup of a lesson Hermione seemed to have realized that he was a complete fraud and spent a lot of time ranting as she found hundreds of points in his books that made no sense.

"Doesn't he have lessons to screw up?" grumbled Holly as we ducked into a secret passage to avoid Lockhart on our way to History of Magic.

"Probably, but I think he considered 'taking you under his wing' to be more important," I said.

It had been amusing to see Holly get more and more irritated with the ponce as time went by, but now I was just as annoyed with Lockhart. Finally, we reached the History of Magic classroom and entered, only to pause when we saw that, rather than just the class waiting for Binns to arrive, a strange man sat behind the teachers desk. Well, strange to everyone else that is. He looked middle aged, with thinning brown hair, a full beard bushy eyebrows and intense brown eye. He was also sat in a wheelchair to hide what I knew to be velvety white hindquarters. Yep, Chiron was apparently now my history teacher. Lovely.

"Ah, just in time," said the Centaur as the bell rang, "Please take your seats."

We did as we were told as Chiron wheeled himself to the front of the class.

"Hello everyone, my name is Professor Brunner," he said, "It appears that at some point over the summer, Professor Binns discovered that he had died and moved on. As such, I shall be taking your classes for the foreseeable future."

As expected, the class let out groans as they realized that having an actual teacher meant that this class would no longer be naptime. I was interested however, mainly because I knew that having a teacher who had actually lived the events would make learning about them that more more interesting. Chiron started the class with the Register, pausing for a moment at my name and Hollys, as if to memorize who we were, before putting away the folder and looking over the class.

"I have heard some extremely worrying things about this class," he began, "Your dearly departed teacher only taught you about the Goblin Rebellions, correct?"

Their was a murmur of agreement.

"I see. That is very worrying. Their is a famous saying in the Muggle World that says, 'Those Who Do Not Learn History Are Doomed To Repeat It.' If you only learn about the same issues, you won't learn about other important events that could help you to make the world a much better place. I don't know for sure how long I will be with you as this is a temporary post, but I will do my best to help fill the holes in your education. Now, turn to page 10 of the books on your desks and we will begin."

Chiron turned out to be every bit as good a teacher as you'd expect a millennia old Centaur to be and, as the class left the classroom, everyone was discussing how the lesson had gone and what they thought of the new teacher, most of which was good.

* * *

The next few weeks passed with little to nothing of interest happening, although I was pretty tense, waiting to see if Holly would hear the Basilisk. I didn't think that Ginny had got the Diary since she spent a lot of time around Holly and Hermione during our time off and didn't seem to acting strange.

The next big event happened on a Saturday while Holly and I were making our way back to the Ravenclaw Common room. We were just passing a broom cupboard near the entrance to the tower when a muffled thump came from inside.

"What was that?" asked Holly.

I frowned and stepped up to the cupboard door, pressing my ear to it. I didn't really want to stumble on some upper years going at it so I didn't immediately open the door. For a moment there was silence, before I heard a quiet sob. My eyes widened and I tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked.

"Alohomora," I said, pointing my wand at the lock.

The door clicked and I wrenched it open to find Luna, naked, tied up and gagged.

"Holly, go and get Professor Flitwick!" I said as I untied Luna and draped my cloak over her.

Holly, who had frozen at the sight of our friend in such a state, nodded and hurried away.

"Are you OK Luna?" I asked.

"Naturally, I knew you'd come," she said calmly, tugging my robe tighter around her.

"Of course you did," I sighed, "Is there any point in asking who did this?"

"Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe," said Luna, "They seemed to take offence to the idea of Nargles, Wrackspurts and Crumpled Horned Snorkacks existing."

"And they locked you in here naked for that?" I asked, more than a little incredulous.

We hadn't even been back in school for two months and they were already going that far?

"I think they felt threatened that I was able to tell them that Marietta's boyfriend was cheating," said Luna, "I thought it was obvious."

I was about to ask how it was obvious when Holly and Flitwick came hurrying up.

"Miss Lovegood, what is going on?" asked Flitwick, looking shocked, "Who did this?"

Luna repeated what she had told me and Flitwick puffed up in anger.

"Right, I'm putting a stop to this before it gets out of hand," he said, "I will not tolerate bullying in my house. Miss Potter, Mr Black, thank you for bringing this to my attention."

He helped Luna to her feet and guided her to the Ravenclaw Common Room door, leaving me and Holly alone. I glanced at my friend and was surprised to see that she looked more shaken than I was expecting.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Its nothing," said Holly, "Come on, lets go."

Hmm, that doesn't look good. Still, I wasn't about to force my friend to talk about something she wasn't comfortable with, so I followed her to the Common Room where Flitwick was chewing out Chang and Edgecomb.

* * *

October quickly rolled around and more and more people were turning up to classes with steam spewing from their ears from Pomfrey's Pepper up potions. Classes were going well for us all, with Lockharts being as useless as ever and Chiron continuing to capture the imaginations of his classes with his excellent storytelling skills and his habit of making learning extremely fun. I did get the impression that he was watching Holly and I and I could probably guess why. I mean, I'm pretty sure that I was a Demigod by this point and chances are that Holly was one too if the ancient Centaurs attention was any indication. In addition, it was pretty obvious that one or both of us were the offspring of someone important or Chiron wouldn't be here in the first place. I just hoped that neither of us were Children of the Big Three or we were at least younger than Percy. One prophecy to worry about was quite enough thanks.

Speaking of Holly, she had been disappearing with Ginny and Hermione quite often lately and wouldn't tell me what it was about, only grinning and telling me to keep my eyes open when I asked. I did as I was told, even though the curiosity was burning me up.

* * *

Eventually, Halloween rolled around and, after the final class of the day, Hermione and Holly vanished off the face of the Earth leaving me to make my way to the Great Hall alone. I entered the Hall and paused at the sight of the stage that had been set up on one side, getting the distinct impression that I wasn't going to like whatever was about to happen. The feast started off fairly normally, at least until after we had finished eating and Mcgonagall stood.

"Attention everyone, a few students want to put a show on for you to celebrate Halloween. Girls?"

The candles went out with a puff, before the stage was lit from above by magical spotlights, revealing Holly, Hermione and Ginny in rather convincing cosplay.

"Ah, right, I think I see where this is going," I muttered.

Sure enough, the show they put on was Hare Hare Yukai, with Holly as Yuki, Hermione as Haruhi and Ginny as Mikuru. So that was what they had been doing for the past few weeks and, I have to admit, it was pretty good, much better than a troll at any rate, and the students seemed to like it.

Once the song was over, the three girls took their bows and hopped of the stage. Holly came running over to me, her eyes shining and her face red with exertion as she practically leaped at me, grabbing me around the neck and only just barely avoiding knocking our heads together.

"Whoa, calm down Holly!" I said as I took a step back to avoid being knocked over.

"Sorry Leo, but I can't help it!" gushed Holly, "Man what a rush! What did you think?"

She was talking extremely quickly and was clearly eager to hear what I thought.

"I thought it was great, although you're not very good at staying in character," I said with a grin.

Holly glared playfully at me.

"Prat."

I just grinned.

Since the evenings entertainment was now over, the hall began to empty as the students headed back to their common rooms. Holly and I met up with Hermione and Ginny, who both looked as flushed and happy as Holly. Apparently all three enjoyed putting on their little show. We followed the crowd out of the hall, only to run into a huge mass of people on the first floor corridor.

"Whats going on?" asked Hermione.

Oh oh, this doesn't look good. I quickly began to push my way through the mass of people, noting that the floor was wet. It didn't take me long and I stifled a sigh when I saw the stiff form of Mrs Norris hanging from a lamp out side of Myrtle's bathroom. Painted on the wall next to it was the warning I was expecting, but something was a little off.

THE CAMBER OF SICRETS HAS BIN OPANED.

ENERMYS OF THE HAIR BIWARE!

Apparently the Heir couldn't spell. I glanced at Ginny, who had just emerged from the crush beside me. I think I could safely remove her from the list of suspects.

"It was him!"

I sighed as the idiot known as Ronald pointed a shaking finger at me.

"Really?" I asked, "You're going to pin this on me when most of Ravenclaw can confirm I was at the feast all night?"

"Shut up you damned Snake!" shouted Ron.

I sighed and glanced at Ginny, who was glaring at her brother, an expression that looked extremely odd on the face who was supposed to be Mikuru.

"Ginny, could you beat some sense into your brother?" I asked.

"With pleasure," growled Ginny.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" growled Filch as he shoved his way through the crowd.

When he saw Mrs. Norris he staggered back a step, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

Then his gaze landed on me for some reason.

"You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll —"

"What is going on here?"

The crowd once again split, this time revealing an angry looking Madam Bones. At the sight of the message and the petrified cat she immediately turned to one of the Aurors accompanying her.

"Shacklebolt, seal of the area."

"Yes ma'am," said the Auror as he moved to shepherd the students away.

"Mr Black, please remain," said Madam Bones before I could leave.

I paused and turned to the head of the DMLE.

"Madam Bones?"

"You clearly have some idea as to what happened here, don't you?" she asked.

I hesitated, before nodding.

"I do."

"In that case, I would appreciate your insight."

I nodded and turned to my friends.

"Go on, I'll catch up with you later," I said.

They looked hesitant, but nodded and followed the rest of our classmates away from the crime scene. As the crowd fully dissipated, Dumbledore appeared from around the corner accompanied by my cousin. I nodded a greeting to Tonks, who hesitantly returned it. Truth is we, even though Sirius had reinstated both Mum and my aunt and her family to the Family and Mum had spent time reconnecting with my Aunt, Tonk's training as an Auror had meant that I hadnt really ever had a conversation with her so I don't think she quite knew how to act around me.

"Ah, Amelia, may I ask what this is about?" asked the Headmaster, "Miss Tonks here told me that you wished to speak with me."

"I'm afraid that that will have to wait a while Albus," said Madam Bones, "Something much more serious has popped up."

She gestured to the petrified cat.

"Ah, I see," said the Headmaster, "May I ask what Mr Malfoy is doing here?"

"Thats Black, Headmaster," I said, just barely managing to keep the contempt I had for the man out of my voice, "And I'm here because Madam Bones thinks I can help with the investigation."

"Mr Black has shown that he is very good at spotting things that others miss," said Amelia, "He was the one to spot that Pettigrew wasn't what he seemed."

"Is that so?" asked Dumbledore, eyeing my thoughtfully.

I made a point to avoid his eyes.

"So tell me Mr Black, what do you see?" asked Madam Bones.

I sighed, before desiding to play along.

"Well, theres a lot of water on the floor," I began before Filch interrupted me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he demanded.

"Everything is important in an investigation like this," I said, not looking at the Squib, "Now, their aren't many things that can petrify something like this."

I pointed at Mrs Norris.

"The only things I can think of off the top of my head are Cockatrices, Basalisks and Gorgons, but since their aren't any wounds on her we can rule out a Cockatrice. I think we can rule out Gorgons to because if it was one in school we'd likely know about it."

"So, your saying its a Basilisk?" asked Madam Bones, looking worried.

"I said maybe," I said, "I could be totally wrong about this and it could be a spell or an artifact or even some kind of creature I'm not thinking of. Now, from the message, I think we can safely assume that whoever is responsible for this is related in some way to the Gaunts as they were the last family to have any connection to the Slytherin line, despite what rumors may float around. That means that the options here are either an unknown descendant of Slytherin or Voldemort is somehow behind this."

As expected, everyone started shouting at once until Madam Bones shut everyone up with a loud bang from her wand.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "You-Know-Who is dead."

"Well, the fact Holly and I fought him last year says otherwise," I said, ignoring the look Dumbledore was giving me, "I was under the impression you knew."

"I did not," growled Madam Bones, glaring at Dumbledore, "So, what do we do now?"

"Theres nothing we can do," I said with a sigh, "Unless we can find out who the Heir is we can't stop them from opening the Chamber, if that's what they're even doing. Don't forget, we don't know for sure how this was done."

I gestured to Mrs. Norris.

"Very good Mr Black," said Madam Bones, "I must say that I'm very impressed. There could be a great future for you in the Auror Corps. You are correct on all levels."

She sighed.

"Alright, I will assign some Aurors to keep an eye on the school, just in case. I trust that you will keep this quiet?"

I nodded.

"Very well, you may go."

I nodded again and left, deep in thought. Some might wonder why I didn't just tell Madam Bones about the Basilisk and leave it at that, but I have a very good reason for doing so. While it could potentially put the school in danger, I didn't want to make a move that could cause the 'heir' to step up their game. I knew that if I let things continue as they are then people would get Petrified, but not killed. If I moved too quickly then he or she could panic and that could get someone killed. Imagine what would happen if the Heir decided to have the Basilisk show up in the Great Hall during dinner to avoid being caught? Not a pleasant thought, right?

Anyway, I wouldn't be making a move until I knew who the Heir was this time since it obviously wasn't Ginny. It was with a full mind I went to bed that night and it took me a very long time to fall asleep.

 **And thats that. I hope you get my reasoning for why Leo didn't just tell Madam Bones about the Basilisk.**

 **Chiron is here because both Holly (Whos a Halfblood too for those not paying attention) and Leo are powerful Demigods. Neither of them are Big Three kids though because, as Leo said, one prophecy is quite enough! Also, since Chiron didn't show up at Percys school until later in the year, right now hes hanging out at Hogwarts.**

 **Maybe I was a bit quick to have the Bullys jump straight into stripping and locking Luna in a cupboard, but I really don't care.**

 **The girls performing Hare Hare Yukai was done on a whim and to take up page space. Their, I said it. Still a funny idea though. Truthfully, I'm kinda regretting having Haruhi exist as a Light Novel/Anime in this world cus it could be fun to have her show up in the future. Still, with her powers, its not entirely off the table.**

 **Now I'm done so I'm going to sign off...Urg, I really don't want to have to go to class tomorrow...Meh, leave me reviews to cheer me up!**


	9. Chapter 9

Outsider Chronicles: Dark Eclipse

The First Year is over and Leo is already working to right wrongs. However, darkness is beginning to stir, and not just at Hogwarts. As Leo gets more powerful, his nature as an Outsider begins to take effect and worlds are drawn together. Add in some family drama and reveals and Leos migraines are only going to get worse. Sequel to Black Zodiac

 **And we are back for more of this crazy adventure! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The day after the attack on Mrs Norris, I woke up far too early thanks to my racing thoughts, as well as a strange sense that something was wrong. I got out of bed and headed down to the Common Room where I was surprised to find Holly sat in her PJ's staring into the embers of the fire.

"Holly?" I asked, making her jump and turn.

"Leo? What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

I crossed the room and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she snuggled against me.

"You know you can tell me whats on your mind," I said after a moment of sitting in silence.

"What are you..?" started Holly, before stopping and sighing, "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Thats what friends are for," I said, "So spill, whats on your mind?"

"Well, remember when we found Luna in the cupboard?"

I let out a growl at the reminder. Not likely to forget that any time soon.

"Well, when I was going to get Flitwick, I could have sworn I heard a voice talking about killing and wanting blood," continued Holly, not looking at me, "Then during our song, I thought I heard it again, but ignored it."

I waited as she trailed off.

"I...can't help but think I should tell someone about it," she said at length.

I sighed.

"That might not be too smart," I said, "Even in the Wizarding World, hearing voices isnt really a good sign. Besides, what good would it do? You heard a voice talking about blood? So what? Theres not really that much one can to with information like that."

Holly was quiet for a moment, before letting out a shuddering sigh.

"I guess your right… Thanks Leo."

"Again, what are friends for?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, friends…" muttered Holly, looking down.

* * *

For the next few days after the attack, no one would talk about anything else. Many people asked me why Madam Bones had kept me back, including Susan who really should have known better, but I gave them all the same answer. Madam Bones had told me to keep my mouth shut and I wasn't about to disobey one of the few people in the Ministry I actually respected. For some bizarre reason, there was a rumor going around that I was the heir, something that nearly made me piss myself laughing when I heard it. Meh, I don't give a damn about what people think of me and it was a lot better than them focusing on Holly. Besides, my friends stood behind me, despite Rons attempts to get Neville, Hermione and Ginny to stop, even going so far as to call them traitors. That had actually been rather funny to watch, especially when Ginny had got tired of listening to his rant and judo tossed him into the fountain.

Hermione spent a lot of time trawling the Library, searching for an answer to the Riddle of the Chamber (harharhar) but, as expected, everyone and their cat was also looking into it so all the additions of Hogwarts: A History had already been taken out.

"I wouldn't bother looking in their," I said as she sat down with a huff after finishing her rant, "Theres nothing in their about the Chamber."

"How do you know?" asked Hermione.

I tossed my copy of the book in question onto the table.

"Here, check it if you want."

Hermione snatched up the book and began leafing through it. I rolled my eyes and stood, stretching out my arms with a groan.

"Man, I think I've been sat still for too long," I groaned.

"Go for a walk then," said Holly as she flipped through her potions book.

I decided to do just that and left the library to wander through the halls. I didn't really have a destination in mind, just wondering and allowing my mind to wonder. I certainly had a lot of wondering to do. After all, how was I supposed to react when my world continued to get more and more messed up? It was bad enough when I was just a Malfoy, but to discover that I was a Demigod as well? A Demigod important enough that Chiron himself would come to see what I was about? Not only that, but I also have to worry about figuring out who it was who had the Diary and something told me that I was going to be suffering a lot more headaches in the future.

I was broken from my thoughts when I walked into something, knocking it back. I blinked and shook myself out of my trance as someone let out a groan of pain. I looked down and saw a Gryffindor First Year girl with long, blond hair sat on the floor where I'd knocked her.

"Hey man, watch where you're going," grumbled the girl.

"Sorry, that was my fault," I said, offering her my hand, "Here, let me help you."

The girl took my hand and I helped her to her feet.

"Thanks," she said.

"Not a problem," I said with a grin.

Said grin faded a moment later when I was hit by a sudden feeling of deja vu as a brief vision of a silver palace flashed into my vision.

"What the..?" I muttered, staggering back a step and pressing a hand to my forehead.

"Hey, do I know you?" asked the girl.

"I...don't think so," I said, still feeling a little off kilter, "Did you...see that?"

The girl cocked her head on one side.

"See what?"

"Never mind."

I sighed. I must have been imagining things.

"I'm Leo Black by the way."

"Minako Aino, Gryffindor First year," said the girl with a smile.

I felt my heart drop and my head throb. Maybe I wasn't imagining things. I really, really hope that it was just a coincidence. Alas, my hopes were dashed when I felt something brush past my legs and looked down to see a white cat pad up to Minako.

"And this is Artemis."

FUCK!

* * *

"Whats wrong with you?" asked Holly when I joined her and Hermione in the History of Magic Classroom.

"Oh nothing, just reevaluating my place in the world," I mumbled, dropping my head onto the desk.

Holly gave me an odd look, but before she could ask what I meant, Chiron rolled up to the head of the classroom and started the lesson.

"Now, since I know what you're going to ask me about, I thought I'd head you off at the pass," began the teacher, "Since I believe that we can learn just as much about history from legends as facts, today I shall be teaching you about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

The class broke out into quiet murmurs of interest and many people leant forwards to listen. Personally, I was more interested in figuring out exactly how I could be connected with THAT, but a story could be just the ticket for reducing my throbbing head.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age," began the old Centaur, his voice holding a hint of nostalgia.

I have to wonder if he knew the Founders way back when. Its certainly possible, hell, chances are that they were Halfbloods considering how powerful they were.

"The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin," continued Chiron, "They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution.

For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. History tells us that Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Chiron paused, as if remembering some past event, probably the very fight he was talking about. The look on his face said that it was likely not as everyone 'knew' it went down.

"It is at this point that historic fact is replaced with legend," continued the Centaur, "The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggleborns," muttered Hermione.

"Exactly Miss Granger," said Chiron, making her jump and blush, "However, it would be wise to remember that not everything we know about history is accurate and very few documents have survived to this day. In addition, due to the time period, I do not believe that Slytherins paranoia was entirely unjustified. After all, not all Muggleborns would accept their Magic and may have led Witchhunters to the school. The truth is, that many of the things we 'know' about the Founders comes from legend and sources that came well after their time. I ask that you all keep an open mind on the subject and remember that times have changed from back then."

Holly put up her hand.

"Professor, does Legend say exactly what is in the Chamber?"

"Well, the tale doesn't say, but logic would indicate that it would be something that only Slytherin's heir could control. In other words, some kind of monster."

Silence fell as everyone in the room absorbed the tale. While they were doing that, I focused on Chiron, who appeared to have slipped into a memory with a melancholy look on his face. Judging from the look and his reminders that what we know is mostly supposition, I guessed that the old teacher likely knew the Founders and that Slytherin likely wasn't how he was portrayed in history.

* * *

Later, at dinner, our Gryffindor friends joined us at the Ravenclaw table and immediately started up a whispered conversation. Apparently, Holly and Hermione had returned to the scene of the crime, met Myrtle and seen the fleeing spiders and were now trying to decide who could be the Heir. They had just bought up Draco as a possibility, which I immediately cut off.

"Hermione, Draco isn't the Heir," I said, "Neither the Blacks or the Malfoys are related in any way to the Slytherin line and if he had in some way managed to discover some connection to the Line then he'd be crowing it to the heavens. That boy wouldn't know subtly if it bit him on the behind."

"Who do you think it is then?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea," I grumbled, "Hell, I'm not sure if it really is a real Heir or someone claiming the title to spread fear."

"I suppose thats fair enough," mumbled Hermione.

"By the way Leo, are you alright?" asked Holly, "You looked really annoyed in History."

I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "It was just a bad headache, but its gone of now so nothing to worry about."

Holly didn't look convinced, but let it go.

* * *

Following the headache inducing incident with a certain future Guardian, time rolled by quickly, with Lockharts lessons being the worst. I liked Drama in my last lifetime, but the sparkling ponce was so gods damned annoying that I spent most of the lessons reading something more relevant with earplugs in so I didn't have to listen to him and legging it as soon as the class ended with Holly before he could attempt to lasso her into a photoshoot or something. This actually proved to be a bit of a mistake, but that story is for a later date.

The first Quidditch match of the season came and went with little fanfare, other than Gryffindor just barely snatching victory, and Colin's petrification quickly became the next hotly debated topic before even that was supplanted by the announcement that the Dueling Club would be starting. I was almost tempted not to go, but the idea of seeing Lockhart humiliated was to good to resist so I accompanied Holly and Hermione to the Great Hall.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as we waited for the club to start, "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young. Maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not..." said Holly, before cutting herself of with a groan as Lockhart danced onto the stage wearing robes of deep plum and sparkling like a gay vampire.

Accompanying him was none other than Snape, wearing his usual black and a sneer that hid a look of glee that I could only attribute to having the opportunity of putting the arrogant, sparkling twit in his place. Lockhart didn't seem to notice though and waved an arm for silence.

"Gather round, gather round!" he called, "Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions, for full details, see my published works."

"Shameless plug," I coughed, making Holly and Hermione snicker.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile, "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Yes, but will we still have our DADA teacher?" muttered Holly

Snape's upper lip was curling and I had to wonder exactly how stupid Lockhart was. If Snape had been looking at me like that I'd be running as fast as I could. Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed, or rather, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them in a salute. Huh, looks like Lockhart does know a bit about Dueling after all.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd, "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Holly murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.

"One... two... three..."

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent. Their was a flash of light and Lockhart went flying. He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. Most of the boys cheered, along with Holly, Hermione, Ginny, most of the Slytherin Neutral Girls and Minako, who was stood across the stage from me.

"Do you think he's all right?" squealed a girl nearby.

"Who cares?" said Holly and Hermione together.

Man, she must really hate the ponce to say that. Lockhart stood unsteadily and slowly made his way over to the stage. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand. Ah, thank you, Miss Brown, yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ."

Snape was looking murderous and the ponce quickly shut his mouth before the Potions Master decided to use him for ingredients.

"If I may Professor, it may be wise to teach them how to block unfriendly spells," drawled Snape.

"Ah yes, an excellent idea," said Lockhart, regaining his bluster, "Lets have some volunteers...Hmm, ah, Potter, Weasley, you're up."

Holly smirked and stepped up onto the stage. Before Ron could do the same however, Snape spoke up.

"That may be unwise. I'm afraid that between Weasleys nonfunctioning wand and Miss Potters...dislike of Weasley that one of them will end up in the Hospital Wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy for instance?"

He turned and jerked his thumb at my former brother, who clambered up onto the stage. He had a smug smirk on his face as if he actually stood a chance. That was unlikely, even if Holly kept Eclipse Staff in its wand form. The two Second Years approached the center of the stage, passing by the teachers on the way until they reached the middle. Holly looked calm, but I could sense the magic swirling around her, ready and willing to be unleashed. Yeah, Draco was soaked.

"Wands at the ready!" called Lockhart, "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents, only to disarm! We don't want any accidents here. One . . . two . . .

three."

As expected, Draco cheated, having begun on two instead of waiting. However, it looked like Holly had been expecting that as the spell, which was definitely not a disarming charm, splashed against a triangular shield.

"That was dumb Malfoy," she said as the barrier dropped, spinning her emerald and silver wand around her fingers, "Eclipse Staff!"

The wand morphed into staff form as a huge volume of water appeared around Holly, before surging forwards and slamming into Malfoy with enough force to send him flying down the field to land at Snapes feet. Snape rolled his eyes and pulled Draco to his feet, shoving him back onto the field.

"I said disarm only!" shouted Lockhart, "Alright, lets try this again. One...two...three."

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"

I blanched as I recognized exactly what snake he had summoned. A Black Mamba, one of the most dangerous non magical snakes in the world. Yeah, I don't really want that thing anywhere near me thanks. Holly, quite sensibly I might add, froze as the snake turned its angry eyes on her.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape marching forwards with a look of annoyance on his face, "I'll get rid of it. . . ."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart.

He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered turned to the closest person, who just so happened to be me. I froze, meeting the snakes eyes. It hissed, opening and closing its mouth as if confused, before it seemed to make a decision and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike. Before it could though, Holly let out a hissing sound that reverberated against my eardrums and practically thrummed with magic. It wasn't like the silly sounds Harry made in the movies, but a true snakes hiss, albeit one filled with magic. The snake froze, before turning to face Holly as the entire room went silent, everyone staring at Holly with shock and fear. This was going to make things interesting.

 **And that is the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it, my on the nose reference to a future addition to the world aside. I hope you liked the short duel between Holly and Malfoy. My original plan was to have Leo and Holly go all out, but that would probably result in the Great Hall being destroyed so I'll have to save it for another time. So, what do we think the fallout of this will be? Nothing good I'll wager.**

 **Now, I'm not to sure about where the Black Mamba actually falls in terms of dangerous snakes since I couldn't find a definite answer on the internet and was to lazy to do any in depth research into Herpetology, but all the information I found pointed to a snake that you do not want anywhere near you. Its highly venomous, very aggressive and fast as hell.**

 **With that, I'm going to sign out so I'll talk to y'all later. Leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Outsider Chronicles: Dark Eclipse

The First Year is over and Leo is already working to right wrongs. However, darkness is beginning to stir, and not just at Hogwarts. As Leo gets more powerful, his nature as an Outsider begins to take effect and worlds are drawn together. Add in some family drama and reveals and Leos migraines are only going to get worse. Sequel to Black Zodiac

 **And we are back for more of this furry into my battered psyche. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Interesting doesn't even begin to describe the fallout of Hollys revealed talents in Parseltongue. The strange thing is that she had extremely strong alibis for both of the attacks and it was well known that the two of us were very good friends, as well as the fact that Holly would go a very long way for her friends, so I cannot fathom how people could possibly think that Holly was the Heir based solely on the fact she could talk to snakes. After the little show, we had retreated to the Library where Hermione had a minor meltdown before I pointed out that Holly was as much a Dark Witch as I was a little green man from Mars, as well as the fact that having a talent didn't make someone evil.

The general public seemed to be split between the people who actually pay attention, lead by Ginny, who noticed that Holly was well accounted for during the two attacks and realized that speaking a magical language didn't make one evil and the morons who seemed willing to pin the blame on Holly simply because she can speak to snakes, lead by Ron. Honestly, seeing the moron try to convince people that Holly was evil was rather amusing, especially because the three girls had somehow acquired a following who kept begging them to put on another show. It didn't really help the idiots case when the three girls caved and did a performance in the Great Hall that attracted half the school and Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchley were attacked on the third floor. After that only the biggest of idiots would believe that Holly had anything to do with them.

That said, their was a lot of paranoia going on and Muggle-Borns had started traveling in groups while the teachers started becoming even more vigilant. Madam Bones appeared at one point, but I was no closer to figuring out just who it was that was behind the attacks this time through. The problem was that, although the girls were popular, there were those (mostly Pure Bloods) who didn't like them for whatever reason and didn't come, so I couldn't simply investigate who wasn't in the hall as their were far too many. The problem was driving me barmy.

* * *

I was no closer to figuring out the issue when Christmas rolled around and I decided to take a break and enjoy the holiday.

On Christmas morning I came down early to find Holly reading a note.

"Something impppportent?" I asked through a yawn.

"A-ah, no," said Holly, quickly hiding the note.

I really should have figured that something was up at that, but I was to bloody tired and was more interested in getting breakfast and opening my presents. I had a good haul this year, mostly books, including a suspicious one on legends of an ancient magical civilization. The final parsley on my pile was rather...odd. Unlike the others, this one was wrapped in jet black paper which, upon unwrapping, revealed a small, black box that contained a silver pen with a cross shaped clip.

"Whats that?" asked Holly curiously.

"Not sure," I said as I picked up the card that had been placed inside the box, "Keep this close, you shall need it soon. Theres no name and I don't recognize the handwriting."

"Thats strange," mused Holly, "Who would send you a pen?"

I narrowed my eyes at the apparently innocent piece of stationary. I had my suspicions and, if I was right, then shit was about to hit the fan big time.

* * *

After Christmas lunch, Holly headed off with Hermione to do something, leaving me to head to the RoR where I had it form a training room with straw dummys. Once inside, I clicked the pen and was immediately proven to be correct in my suspicions when the pen transformed into a sword. And what a sword it was. It was a longsword with a wide blade that seemed to be composed of two completely different metals. One side was black as night and seemed to be drawing in the darkness from around it and gave off an aura of cold, while the other side was forged of a silvery white metal that almost seemed to have its own luminescence. The center of the blade held a gold bar with the symbols of the Zodiac engraved into it that slowly lit up red as the sword began to thrum with energy. The sword didn't have a guard, instead widening at the base into a diamond shape patterned with the same golden metal as the bar in the middle.

I slowly swung the blade, listening to the the quiet song that rang out as it cut through the air, before I spun and cleaved one of the dummys in half as if it wasn't even their. I let out a whistle as I examined the weapon.

"Man, I have no idea who you are Dad, but thanks for this," I muttered.

I stiffened slightly as I felt a phantom hand land on my shoulder before the sensation vanished. I let out a breath, before returning my sword to its pen form and leaving the Room. Outside I found Luna leaning against the wall, absently reading a book.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I just came to tell you that you should head to the Hospital Wing," she said, "And take this."

She handed me a large, paper fan. I raised an eyebrow at my quirky friend.

"Why?"

"Oh, I just think you might need it."

She pushed off the wall and wondered away, humming quietly to herself, leaving me to stare after her incredulously.

"O...K," I said, looking back down at the paper fan, "Lets go see why she thinks I would need this."

* * *

"W-w-what the hell?!" I spluttered as I stared at the catified Hermione, "What in the world happened?"

"A-ah, well, you see, thats a funny story," said Holly as she shuffled her feet.

"We thought that Malfoy might know something about the attacks so we decided to use Polyjuice potion to get in and question him," said Ginny.

I rubbed my eyes, suddenly realizing why Luna thought that I'd need the fan.

"So let me get this straight," I said, just barely keeping from growling, "You brewed Polyjuice Potion, a potion that isn't taught until sixth year and for good reason, just so you could get information out of someone I told you didn't know anything?"

"We were just covering all bases," said the girls in unison, "We regret nothing."

"HAVE YOU THREE GOT ROCKS IN YOUR HEADS?!" I yelled as I whacked them with the fan, "Do you have any idea how dangerous Polyjuice potion can be if got wrong? Just look at Hermione! That is the least of the possible side effects of messing up the potion! You're damned lucky you got to Madam Pomfrey when you did or you could have been stuck like that for good!"

"Actually, they weren't quite fast enough," said Madam Pomfrey as she stepped into the curtained off area where Hermiones bed rested, "While I will be able to mostly reverse it, I'm afraid that their will be a few permanent side effects. It doesn't help that it was a Kneazle hair, not a cat hair."

She caught the look on Hermiones face.

"Oh don't worry Miss Granger, the side effects are minor. The main ones will simply be an increase to your senses and, should you learn to be an Animagus, your form will inevitably be feline. Aside from that, the only other changes will be slight cosmetic changes to your eyes and teeth. Oh and you may also experience a craving for fish and cream."

I wasn't sure whether she was joking or not about that, but Madam Pomfrey wasn't exactly known for cracking jokes to her patients.

* * *

It turned out that Pomfrey wasn't joking as, after her stay in the hospital, Hermione started eating a lot more fish. Other than that, very strange, bit of trivia, things were quiet after christmas. I still haven't got a clue who the Heir could be and the Diary never turned up, so I can't use that to track down whoever was under the Horcruxes thrall. Despite this, the attacks stopped and that worried me a lot. So much in fact that I nearly forgot about Valentine's day was right around the corner until Luna reminded me in her usual airy way and I had to scramble to get my hands on some decent chocolates. Thank the gods for House Elves!

On the morning of the 14 of February, I woke up early and headed downstairs where I was immediately assaulted by a low flying missile that knocked me flat on my back.

"Good morning Holly," I said to the girl who was now straddling me

"Morning Leo, Happy Valentine day!" said the excitable girl, shoving a bag of chocolate under my nose."

"Was tackling me really necessary?" I asked as I accepted the offered sweets.

Holly just grinned at me, her eyes sparkling with amusement and lit up from behind by the light streaming in through the tower window, making her seem to glow. My heart skipped a beat at the sight and, for a brief moment, Holly was superimposed by the image of a beautiful woman in a white dress and a silver circlet in her hair.

"Beautiful," I mumbled.

Holly blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, "Here."

I held up the box I had had Dobby get which, fortunately, hadn't been crushed by Hollys tackle. Holly pinked slightly as she took the box and peaked inside, before letting out a squeal and hugged me tight.

"Hello Leo Black, Holly Potter," said Lunas voice from above us, "My, that doesn't look very comfortable. Wouldn't a bed be better for that?"

Holly rocketed to her feet, her face burning red. Mine wasn't much better as I slowly got to my feet and reached into my pocket, before wiping out the Harisen and whacked Luna with it.

"Owee!" wined Luna, holding her head, "What was that for?"

"Don't say things like that!" yelled Holly.

"What she said," I said, "Anyway, lets go get some food."

We did just that.

* * *

Along the way we met up with our Gryffindor friends (Who quickly exchanged friendship chocolate with Holly), and Hermione approached me with a faint blush on her face.

"Here," she said, thrusting a box of chocolates into my hands, "B-but their just friendship chocolates! I-its not like I like you or anything, idiot!"

I watched her speedwalk away with a bemused look on my face. I'm glad that she didn't give me a chance to say anything or I'd probably have got a kick to the shin. Damn Tsunderes.

We headed downstairs after Hermione, arriving at the Great Hall in good time, only to freeze as we passed through the doors. Pink. The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. Oh dear god, I'd forgotten about this!

"What's going on?" asked Holly, staring aghast at the hideous display.

"Apparently someone thought it was a good idea to let Lockhart do the decorating," I said, looking towards the teachers' table were Lockhart sat, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations and sparkling like their was no tomorrow. At that moment, he stood and waved for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced and clearly trying to resist the urge to either curse the ponce or vomit. I could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek from the door and Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted, "And may I thank the forty-five people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all — and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands, muttering something under his breath that was making the air around him literally turn blue, the table splinter and the cutlery corrode. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

Needless to say, the day was not pleasant. The teachers were all in foul moods thanks to the Dwarves barging into classrooms to deliver valentines. Fortunately, they seemed to get the message that approaching Holly was probably a very bad idea after she blasted one that was brave (Or stupid) enough to try with a water spout that left him hanging from the rafters.

* * *

Following the _incident_ that shall never again be mentioned, things largely returned to form. The Mandrakes were growing nicely, much to Sprouts glee and before we knew it, Easter had rolled around and with it, the choices that we needed to make for our classes next year. I immediately dissuaded Hermione from taking all of them by reminding her that Divination was worthless without the sight and Muggle Studies was about 300 years out of date, which I proved by showing her a copy of the textbook. She hadn't been happy about that, but relented and instead decided to take all three of the 'real' subjects. Holly couldn't decide, but once Sirius mentioned in a letter that the Potters were well known for their strength in Runes, she decided to take that, along with COMC. I chose the same, mostly because I always hated Maths and the idea of having to do it again made me feel ill.

Following Easter, the school went into Exam mode, with the classes becoming revision based and a lot of homework regarding going back over what we had learnt over the past year. Other than that, the only real thing to note was the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch match, which I was planning to skip . Alas, it was not to be as my friends dragged me down, citing a need to get some fresh air and a break from studying.

"Oh stop pouting Leo," said Astoria, "Its not the end of the world!"

"Maybe not, but their are about a thousand other things I could be doing right now," I grumbled, before looking around, "Hey, wheres Holly and Hermione?"

"I think they went to look something up in the Library," said Ginny absently as she cheered for her house team.

Before I could properly process that, Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone. My heart dropped like a stone as she started shouting to the crowd.

"This match has been canceled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, "All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information."

I swallowed and stood to follow my friends, intending to head up to the Hospital Wing to make sure that my horrible suspicion wasn't true. Unfortunately, before we could go, Professor Flitwick came jogging up.

"Mr Black, I think that you and your friends should come with me," he squeaked.

My heart dropped further as my friends glanced at one another, before following the diminutive Charms Teacher. I barely noticed the trip up to the Hospital Wing, or when Mcgonigal joined us just before we entered the castle. My mind was blank and I was desperately praying to whoever was listening that the conclusion I had drawn was wrong.

"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as we approached the infirmary, "Their has been another attack . . . another triple attack."

We entered the Hospital Wing and saw Madam Pomfrey was bending over a sixth-year girl with long, curly hair, the Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater, while the bed next to her held Hermione and next to her…

"Holly!"

 **And thats the end of that. I hope you liked it. I'm probably going to get some flack for Holly not finding herself on the wrong side of a mob mentality, but only the genuinely braindead could blame the attacks on her when she was on stage during two of them and in the Ravenclaw Common Room for the other. Naturally, there are a few braindead Magicals (*cough*Ron*cough*) but most people can actually engage their brains. Plus, Holly is now a garden ornament, so she definitely didn't do it.**

 **Sooo, how many people were expecting me to have Holly as one of the basilisk's victims? Not many I'll bet, but I needed to give Leo a reason to activate his Gryffindor Mode and go charging in. I also needed a method to have the next member of Harrys team get their Gem. (What am I talking about? Well, thats for later)**

 **Leo takes the job of straight man, complete with paper fan for whacking people with. Expect that to get some use.**

 **Leo's sword, while impressive to look at, has no powers beyond what a normal Half-bloods weapon has and the abilitys inherent in the metals its made out of. Its design is the same as Kibas Holy Demonic sword from Highschool DXD.**

 **And with that, I sign off. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Outsider Chronicles: Dark Eclipse

The First Year is over and Leo is already working to right wrongs. However, darkness is beginning to stir, and not just at Hogwarts. As Leo gets more powerful, his nature as an Outsider begins to take effect and worlds are drawn together. Add in some family drama and reveals and Leos migraines are only going to get worse. Sequel to Black Zodiac

 **And we're back and we get to see Leo tap into his innate Gryffindorisem that comes with being a Demigod! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 11

White hot fury shot through me, manifesting as an aura of black and white energy that flickered like flames across my skin. Screw subtly, the Heir was dead!

I slammed down on my Occlumency as my magic pulsed in response the that thought, actually generating enough force the blow the blankets on the beds slightly. I inhaled deeply and turned to my friends and teachers who were eyeing me worriedly.

"Sorry about that," I said.

Mcgonagall swallowed.

"N-not a problem Mr Black, its perfectly understandable," she said, before shaking herself off, "They were found near the library, along with this."

She held up a mirror.

"I don't suppose it means anything to any of you?"

I shook my head as I took a seat between Holly and Hermione's beds, slipping into my Occlumency trance in an attempt to get my anger back under control. My Occlumency had taken the brunt off, but I needed to do something about the anger or I'd end up charging in like a Gryffindor and get myself killed. But...to see Holly laying their...it made my heart clench far more than I thought possible and this anger...it went well beyond what a friend would feel. I wasn't a fool, I knew I was falling for her, but the anger I felt when I entered the Wing and saw her laying there like a corpse...I clenched my fists, feeling my nails dig into my palms and using the pain to drag my mind out of the blazing fury that attempted to consume it.

* * *

"Leo?"

I blinked and looked up. I was mildly surprised to see that I was alone and the light streaming in from the windows was the orange of the setting sun. That was odd, I didn't normally lose myself to my thoughts to that degree. I looked at the person who had attracted my attention and was unsurprised to see that it was Luna.

"Hey Luna," I mumbled, "Whats up?"

"The Nargles told me you needed a friend," she said, "And that you'd need some help to get through this."

"Yes, I guess I do," I muttered, "I need a distraction before I kill something…"

"I find that tales of the ancient past are a good way to bank a burning temper," said Luna, pulling out a book of storys from behind her, "And you may find answers to your questions."

She handed me the book and I saw it was the book I'd got for Christmas. I looked back up to thank her, but she had already vanished.

"That girl," I muttered, shaking my head with exasperated fondness.

I could already feel my anger ebbing thanks to Lunas brand of madness. It was still their and I doubted it would go away until I tore Riddle a new one, but I was no longer fighting the urge to go down to the Chamber like a half baked Gryffindor. Deciding to take Lunas advice, I let the book fall open at a random story.

"A History Long Lost," I muttered, reading the title.

I glanced at Holly, wondering if she could hear in that state, before shrugging. Why the hell not? I wasn't going anywhere and I could pretend she was just sleeping instead of a lawn ornament. I shifted, getting myself comfortable, before I began reading aloud:

* * *

"Long, long ago, way back when the Earth was newly formed, it was a dead place, no different from the other rocks in our Solar System. However, in the center of the planet thrummed a power rarely seen in the Universe, the spark of Magic. This spark attracted the attention of a race of wondering people who were fleeing the destruction of their homeworld. No one remembers the name of these people, however, their technology and magic were both so advanced as to be indistinguishable. They came to Earth and made it their home, using their magic to bring life to the desolate hunk of rock.

The People flourished, protected as they were by magic, science and the powerful Magic Knights that served to protect all, the most powerful of which were known as the Knights of Heaven and wielded the seven Heaven Gems, magical crystals formed from the Magic Sparks of the nomadic peoples past homes. For centuries, nay, millennia, the People thrived but, as was inevitable, something went wrong.

A young mage, frustrated over his lack of progress, decided to attempt a forbidden spell in an attempt to gain more power, opening the way for an unimaginable evil to enter the world. A race of Godlike beings simply known as the Faceless Ones serged through the gap created by the foolish mage and, in an instant, the world was thrown into chaos. By virtue of surprise and nearly unstoppable power, the Faceless Ones crushed all resistance and quickly claimed dominion over the planet, smashing the once paradise into a hellish world of suffering. For nearly a century they ruled over the People, spreading death and destruction.

However, unknown to the Faceless Ones, they hadn't managed to take over completely. During the fighting, the King had activated the failsafes that transported the Capital of Avalon to the Moon, sacrificing himself in the process. For 100 years, the remaining mages gathered their strength, offering what help they could to the people on the planet below while maintaining their secrecy. Then, exactly 100 years after the Monsters arrived, the Mages struck. With the aid of the Earths Magical Spark in crystalline form, the Knights of Heaven, lead by the Princess, attacked, destroying any that stood in their way until they reached the portal that had started it all. Finally, they arrived and the Princess sealed the tear with her power, forcing the remaining Faceless Ones to flee lest they be trapped on Earth and destroyed.

With the threat now gone, the People gathered on the moon to lick their wounds and take stock. Out of the many people who once called the Earth home, now only eight of the Families survived and many of the magics and technologies had been lost. As a result, they could not move on to a new world as their ancestors had done. However, they knew that they could not return to Earth, not when the wounds were still so fresh. Eventually, it was decided that the Families would scatter, each taking one of the planets in the Solar System as their own. With the help of a spell that was only to be used in dire situations, the Magic Sparks of the other planets were activated and the Families settled into their new homes, with the Royal Family remaining on the Moon.

However, this was not the end of the Earth. The remains of the Faceless Ones that had been slain seeped into the magical system that had been created to connect the Planets, giving birth to the first Primordials on Earth. These beings were so powerful that they made the Faceless Ones look like gnats in comparison, being formed from the Magic of Planets and the remains of the Gods. However, they seemed oblivious to one another's presence, as well as the presence of the People. Each of the Primordeals eventually found themselves in a different part of the Globe where they settled down and began to breed. The offsprings were weaker than their parents, but still immensely powerful, the greatest of which were the offspring of Gaia and Uranus known as the Titans.

Time passed and the People regained their old power and returned their gaze to Earth. They were surprised to see the mass of new beings and the powerless race that had been created by the Gods that so resembled their own. Curious, the Queen sent a number of volunteers to Earth to form a colony that would serve to keep an eye on the beings born of Magic, including the Seven Knights. The colonists formed the city of Atlantis within an area of immensely high magical power and began to hesitantly put out feelers to the Humans.

Time passed and both Humanity and the Moon Kingdom as it was now known thrived, with some members of the Moon Kingdom even mating with Humans, producing a new race who could tap into Magic from within their own bodys.

Alas however, all good things must come to an end and this time of (relative) peace was no exception. Slowly, reports of strange creatures began to trickle in and a dangerous new cult emerged from the Darkness, claiming to follow a Dark Empress. At first, the reports were brushed off, but when a small village was found to have been murdered, the Queen ordered the Knights to investigate. Six of the Seven tracked the Cult down and discovered the single worst possibility they could imagine. The Dark Empress was a Faceless One. Well, not entirely. After spending who knows how long feeding on the Magic of the Planets, the Godlike monster had evolved and changed, gaining the ability to tap into a previously unknown source of power to give birth to the monsters that had been attacking innocents all over the world to steal their energy.

The Knights prepared for battle, but before they could attack, they were betrayed. Darquesse, the Knight of the Void and best friend of the leader, Leonus, turned her Scepter on her comrades and, before they even realized what had happened, had slain three of the Knights, leaving only Leonus, the Knight of the Zodiac and Harlequin, the Knight of Eclipse left standing. However, these two Knights proved to be a far more dangerous opponent than all the others, being ready and a formidable team after nearly a century of marriage. However, the Traitor was able to get through the couples defencive and strike a glancing blow to the Eclipse Knight, sending her to her knees and allowing the traitor to land the finishing blow.

That proved to be a mistake however as the now enraged Leonus summoned all his power and blew the Traitor away, causing her Scepter to be lost beneath the earth. Now spent, Leonus fell to his knees beside his wife and, with the last few dregs of his power, cast a spell to scatter the Gems until they could be found by the Knights descendants.

With the death of the Knights, the Dark Empress made her move, sending her army of zealots out to take the Planets. Unfortunately, she had spent so long gathering her power that she had forgot to make sure the Earth was as weak as she thought. The Gods of the Earth made short work of the enslaved Humans with the aid of their Children and Champions.

The Moon Kingdom on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Although still powerful, the Dark Empress had chosen a time to attack when the Guardians and most of the armys were attending gatherings. The suddenness of the attacks, coupled with their unexpected nature meant that the armys were quickly crushed under the attackers sheer numbers and magical enhancements. Before long, only the Moon remained, mostly thanks to the Princesses royal guard. Alas however, it was not enough for the Dark Empress herself swiftly brushed aside the attacks of the Guardians with ease.

Finally, in desperation, the Queen used her power to tap into the full power of the Solar Systems Magic Spark and used the power to annihilate the attackers, but not before they managed to slay the Princess, her lover and all of her Royal Guard. Wracked by greaf and dying from channeling so much magic, the Queen cast a spell, scattering the souls of the People throughout time and space so that they could be reborn. Just before she died, the last of the Knights, the Knight of Meteor, appeared and, as was typical of the Seer Knight, made a prophecy:

 _The Moon's power Wains,_

 _But Its people are not gone._

 _Time shall return all,_

 _Born anew._

 _At a time of strife,_

 _Titans, Darkness, Serpents return,_

 _Our heroes Awaken and emerge._

Prophecy given, the Seeress vanished once again, leaving the Ancients and their Kingdom to fall into Legend."

* * *

After reaching the end of the story, I stared down at the next page in the book. It was a drawing that depicted a group of seven people laughing and smiling, each clad in armour and holding a different weapon. However, what really caught my attention was the fact that five of the people there I recognized. They looked older of course, but their was no mistaking Hermiones untamable hair, Ginnys grin or Lunas dreamy expression. The last two however I recognized because I had seen them in the Mirror last year. It was Holly and I, looking older and wearing armour, but their was no doubt about it. I gently ran my finger over the image of Holly on the page and glanced at the frozen girl on the bed. Yep, definitely the same person. Now for the big question. HOW THE HELL WAS THIS POSSIBLE! I mean its one thing to run into Sailor Venus in the halls but...wait a second!

My eyes widened as I thought back to when I'd first met Minako and the vision I'd seen. I'd brushed it off at the time and, due to the hectic nature of school I had largely forgotten it, but this… But how was something like this possible? I mean, I was already a Reincarnated Soul, right? So how could I also be a member of the Moon Kingdom?

"Mr Black."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the unexpected voice and fell out of my chair with a crash. Madam Pomfrey sighed as I sheepishly got to my feet.

"Yes, what is it Madam Pomfrey?" I asked.

"Visiting hours are over Mr Black," said the Matron, "Actually, they ended a few hours ago and Curfew is in a couple of hours, so you really should be going back to your dorm."

I sighed and nodded.

"Alright."

I glanced down at Holly and hesitated for a moment, before kissing her on the forehead.

"Hang in their Holly, you'll be alright soon and I'll get the one responsible," I muttered.

I nodded to Pomfrey and left the Wing.

* * *

I pushed a tree branch out of the way so I could get a better view of our target. The castle looked dark and twisted, made of a strange, grey stone that pulsed with the Darknesses foul power and seemed to suck in the moonlight.

"This is the place, no doubt about it," whispered Perseus as he opened his eyes, "I can sense a number of those things inside, but none of them are that powerful. We should be able to handle this with no problem."

"Their are guards on the wall, but it shouldn't be too difficult to take them out," said Harmony as her hair danced in the gently twisting wind that surrounded her.

"Great, lets get moving!" said Ifrit from where she was spinning her sword around her finger, "Ow!"

"Calm down Ifrit, we need to make sure we're not walking into a trap," said the musical voice of Harlequin, making the redheaded fire user pout.

I smiled as I watched the small spark of levity that always accompanied Ifrit, no matter how dire the situation, before my smile faded slightly as my gaze landed on the last member of our little group, Darquesse. The black haired woman was stood apart from the rest of us, partly concealed in the shadows as had become her custom. It saddened me to see the girl I remembered as a bright and friendly child wearing a scowl and hiding in the shadows.

"Denarii for your thoughts?" I asked as I approached the Void Knight.

"Its nothing," said Darquesse, "I was just wondering where Selena is."

"Her powers aren't exactly all that useful in a combat situation like this," I said, "Besides, I think the Queen had another mission for her."

"I see," mumbled Darquesse, frowning slightly.

I gave my old friend a worried look, before glancing at my watch. No more time to worry, it was time. I rejoined the others, who had stopped messing around and were all now sporting serious looks.

"Its time," I said.

They nodded and moved into position. Harlequin paused, before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me.

"Be safe my love," she said.

"You as well," I replied, finishing what had become our ritual before heading into battle.

We moved silently, crossing the distance between the trees and the castle like shadows, easily subduing the guards and making it into the castle proper. We made our way through the halls until we reached a pair of huge, double doors. Persius indicated to them and signed to me that this was where the enemies were located. I nodded and signaled for my comrades to ready their weapons, before I blasted the doors open and charged inside, only to find...nothing.

"What..?"

Suddenly, the doors slammed shut and I felt powerful Wards spring up.

"Its a trap!" shouted Persius, spinning to face the doors with his hammer ready.

Before he could do anything however, a flash of black light struck him from behind and he exploded, covering Harmony in gore. The Wind user froze in shock, sealing her fate as she was hit by a second bolt and killed. I reacted, throwing up a shield between the attacker and Harlequin, just in time to prevent her death as well.

"Aww, thats no fun," wined Darquesse, "You blocked me."

I stared at my friend as the shield faded, taking note of the crazed look in her eye and, more importantly, the fact that her normally dark eyes had become a bright, bloody red.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why? You ask why?" said the crazed Knight, "Because the Dark is going to win! You have no idea the power She possesses! We can't fight it, so why not just embrace it?"

She smiled at me. It wasn't a nice smile, more like a jackal preparing to kill a helpless rabbit.

"You know, I was ordered to kill you all, but if you embrace the Darkness then I won't have to. I don't want to hurt you Leonus, not my old friend…"

"Shut up!" shouted Harlequin, unleashing a blade of water at the corrupted Knight.

"Be quiet you slut!" shreaked Darquesse, her face twisting into an animalistic snarl as she blasted the water to steam and Harlequin away with a bolt of purple energy, "I wasn't talking to you!"

She turned back to me, the sickening smile slipping back onto her face.

"Come join me my love," she purred, making me flinch back, "Oh yes, you didn't know, did you? I've always loved you, ever since we first met in Atlantis. I would have done anything for you, but instead you chose this whore from Mercury."

She shot a dark glare at Harlequin.

"Seeing you two together felt like someone was tearing my heart from my chest, seeing her in that white dress stood where I should have been nearly killed me. But I grinned and bore it. I wanted you to be happy Leonus, but I should have just taken you! I gave you everything and you left me with nothing!"

She stood there panting, her hair a mess and her eyes blazing with madness. I stood in silence for a moment, my eyes shadowed.

"Darquesse, your wrong," I said, making her jerk back, "I did love you. Maybe not as a lover, but I considered you to be my sister. You are my oldest friend, we grew up together in the Palace like siblings, alongside my brother and the others. And you don't have nothing. You had us, your friends. I am sorry for hurting you, but I will not apologize for following my heart."

Darquesse stared at me in shocked silence, before she began to laugh. It started of quietly, before it built to a true insane cackle that showed just how far she had fallen.

"You're sorry?" she shrieked, the laughter vanishing as quickly as it had come, replaced with an insane rage, "I don't want your apologies you bastard!"

She took a deep breath and seemed to calm down.

"Well, I tried," she said in a baby voice, "My Lady said it wouldn't work, but I had to try."

Suddenly she swung her Scepter and I found myself caught in a Binding I couldn't escape.

"What are you doing?" demanded Harlequin as she struggled to her feet, "Let him go!"

"I told you to be quite!" roared Darquesse, thrusting a hand at Harlequin and casting a binding that slammed her into the wall and held her there.

With her annoyance dealt with, Darquesse sauntered up to me and leaned up, wrapping her arms around my neck and placing her mouth next to my ear, moulding her body to my own.

"One last chance my love," she purred, "Join me or die."

My response was to headbutt her, or try to at least as she was to quick to draw her head back.

"Very well," she sighed, before looking over at Harlequin, "Watch closely whore. I'm going to do to you what you did to me!"

She raised her Scepter, the crystal glowing an ominous black, and pointed it at my heart. I closed my eyes, already knowing that their was nothing I could do to escape, and pushed as much magic as I could into one last spell that would break Harlequins bonds and allow her to escape.

" _I'm sorry love,"_ I thought, _"I couldn't keep my promise."_

My eyelids lit up with a black flash as Darquesse unleashed her attack and I prepared to accept the embrace of Death. However, instead of the feeling of the Voids energy tearing me apart at the Atomic Level, I heard a very familiar cry of pain and felt something warm splash against my face. My eyes shot open and I watched in horror as Harlequin fell, having taken the attack meant for me, blasting a hole in her stomach with a shower of blood. I stared at her still form, my mind not able to fully process what had just happened. Then, Darquesse started laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh how pathetic!" she crowed, "She sacrificed herself for you! For nothing! She should have run, she would have lived a bit longer!"

I gritted my teeth as grief turned to rage, a burning, blazing fury that consumed everything in its path. My magic surged, manifesting as a white aura that resembled flames around me, cracking the binding. Darquesse didn't seem to notice, too busy mocking Harlequin, but every word out of her mouth just made my anger, and my magic surge even higher. Then, she said something that sent me well and truly over the edge.

"And to think, she was so happy when she told me! Now look where she is, dead along with the brat!"

Everything around me froze, including my anger.

"What?"

Darquesse looked up at me and cocked her head on one side.

"You don't know? Oh, thats right, she said she would tell you once we were done with this mission but I guess that isn't possible any more."

She gave a sick grin and kicked Harlequins body in the stomach.

"This little whore was carrying your child."

My...child? My mind went back to the past couple of weeks, how she had been sick nearly every morning and yet for some reason looked happier than I'd ever seen her. When I'd asked her what was wrong, all she'd said was that it was nothing, just some great news she'd received.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore!" crowed Darquesse, "Shes dead and the brat along with her!"

SNAP!

* * *

I fell to my knees beside Harlequins body, the only thing left untouched in the crater that had once been a castle, cradling her in my arms. I stared down at her face, taking in her peaceful visage that, if not for the blood splattering her face and the gaping hole in her stomach, could have been mistaken for sleeping. I let out a sob as tears welled into my eyes and began to fall, landing on her face as I cried.

My eyes snapped open when I felt a cool hand on my cheeks, wiping away my tears. I looked down and was shocked to see Harlequins eyes were open and filled with pain and love. I couldn't believe that she was still alive, but I didn't need to be a Healer to see that she didn't have long. I wanted to try and get her to a Healer, but I had seen enough wounds to know that this one was fatal, no matter how powerful the healer.

"Don't cry beloved," she said as blood trickled from between her lips, "I have no regrets."

She paused and moved her hand to her ruined abdomen.

"Well, maybe one."

"So then…"

"She was telling the truth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you'd try to keep me away from the fighting if you knew and I wanted to help as much as I could."

"Y-your right, I would have," I whispered with a smile, "But you would have fought anyway, for as long as you could. I would never have been able to win that argument."

"Is that really such a bad thing?" she asked, before letting out a gasp of pain as more blood welled in her throat.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I should have…"

"Shh."

She stopped me with a finger on my lips.

"Don't blame yourself for Darquesse's choices. Its the Darkness's fault she fell so place the blame their."

She drew in a shuddering breath and I could tell she didn't have much longer.

"Don't go," I whispered, my eyes tearing up again, "I don't think I can go on without you."

Harlequin smiled.

"Don't worry my love. This isn't the end, it's only the beginning. I promise that we will see each other again and when we do, make sure to give this back."

She pulled me down and kissed me. I could taste the blood on her lips, but ignored it in favor of burning the memory of her lips into my mind. Then, her arm fell from my neck and I felt her breath leave her. My cry of grief echoed through the forest as the heavens opened and released their deluge.

* * *

"LEO!"

I sat bolt upright, the dream, no, memory, fading as my eyes landed on a frantic looking Ginny.

"Ginny? How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Not important, Leo, you need to come no!"

"Why, whats wrong?" I asked.

"Its Luna. The Heirs taken her."

 **And thats the end of that. Man, two chapters within hours. I hope you lot appreciate it considering I'm supposed to be in bed and have a seminar at nine tomorrow.**

 **So, what do you think of the Legend and Leos past? Interesting? Maybe. Tragic? I bloody hope so! That was really hard to write and I can't help but worry that I've made a total hash of it. I probably should have done it in the Third person rather than First, but I can't be bothered to go back and change it.**

 **Who do we think are the other Knights? Some are obvious, others less so.**

 **Don't expect chapters to be this long in the future, the only reason this is is because I wanted to get both the legend and Leos dream in one chapter. The next chapter will likely finish Year Two and this book, so I'll welcome ideas for the next ones title. Until then, leave me a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Outsider Chronicles: Dark Eclipse

The First Year is over and Leo is already working to right wrongs. However, darkness is beginning to stir, and not just at Hogwarts. As Leo gets more powerful, his nature as an Outsider begins to take effect and worlds are drawn together. Add in some family drama and reveals and Leos migraines are only going to get worse. Sequel to Black Zodiac

 **And we're back. We're nearly done with book 2, just a few chapters left! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

"WHAT?!"

I shot out of bed, completely ignoring the fact I was only in my underwear and grabbed Ginny by the shoulders.

"What happened?"

I could feel Ginny shaking in my hands and her eyes were red from crying.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered, "It all happened so fast…"

"What did?" I growled, "Ginny, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

Ginny took a breath and seemed to center herself.

"I-I saw it," said Ginny, "I was coming out of the Library when I heard someone talking. T-they said that their puppet was no good, that he was to weak to give him enough energy to fully return, so he took Luna to serve as a sacrifice. When I looked around the corner, I saw the Heir floating Luna down the hall."

"Did you see who it was?" I asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"No, they had their back to me and their hood up."

I nodded and took a breath, allowing myself to relax before I hurt Ginny.

"Alright, lets go," I said, turning to grab some clothes and my wand.

"Go where?" asked Ginny.

"Save Luna of course."

Ginny blinked.

"You want me along?"

"Of course. I'm not about to go into battle on my own. Now come on, lets move."

Ginny nodded and followed me as I hurried out of Ravenclaw.

"Where are we going?" she asked, "I mean, we don't know where the Chamber is."

"Well, we can make some pretty good guesses," I said, "The first attack and message were located outside Myrtle's bathroom and I did some investigating. She died 50 years ago when the Chamber was first open. She was probably a victim of whatever is inside."

Ginnys eyes widened.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" she asked.

"Because I found out literally right before Hermione and Holly were attacked and wasn't exactly in a condition to remember anything after," I said, "Now move it!"

* * *

However, as we entered the second floor corridor where Myrtles bathroom was, Mcgonagall's voice echoed through the halls.

" _All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers report to the Second Floor corridor immediately."_

I pulled Ginny behind a suit of armour as the Flitwick appeared around the corner, clearly having been nearby, before sneaking around the corner where the teachers were gathered in front of the wall where the first message had been painted.

"It has happened," said Mcgonagall in a faint voice, "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself. As you can see, the Heir has left us another message."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. "Who is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, "Which student?"

"Luna Lovegood," replied the Transfiguration teacher, "We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow. This is the end of Hogwarts, espesually now that Lucius Malfoy has had the Board fire Dumbledore…"

Just then, Lockhart arrived, beaming and sparkling as always.

"So sorry, dozed off, what have I missed?" he asked, seemingly missing the looks of loathing the other teachers were directing at him.

"Just the man," said Snape with a sneer that held far more venom than I'd ever seen, even the one time he and Sirius had been in the same room, "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart blanched, the sparkles vanishing as his hair seemed to wilt.

"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I — well, I —" sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall —"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape, "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues.

"I — I really never — you may have misunderstood —"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. I had to suppress a grin at the sight of the ponce looking so deflated.

"V-very well," he said. "I'll — I'll be in my office, getting — getting ready."

He turned and hurried away, moving past Ginny and I. In a moment of vindictive impulsiveness, I whipped my wand out and stunned him, dragging him into the shadows while Ginny gave me a strange look.

"He could be useful," I whispered, "As a human shield if nothing else."

Ginny nodded in understanding.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."

The teachers dispersed, giving us free access to Myrtles bathroom. I waited for a moment to make sure that the Teachers really had gone, before levitating Lockhart up and sprinting across the hall and into the bathroom with Ginny on my heels. Once inside, I dropped Lockhart and cast an Eneveate on him. The ponce woke with a start.

"W-what happened?" he spluttered, "Whats going on?"

"Whats going on is your going to help us get Luna back," I growled.

Lockhart blanched.

"A-ah, well, you see, I really need to go," he stuttered, ""Urgent call — unavoidable — got to go —"

I shoved my wand under his chin and he shut up.

"Nope, your not going anywhere. You've wasted my time all year so you're going to do something useful before you go."

Lockhart whimpered as I snatched his wand from his pocket.

"Ginny, keep an eye on him," I said as I moved over to the sinks, "Now, it should be...ah, here it is."

I ran my fingers over the snake engraving on the tap.

"Now, lets see, how to open this thing…" I mused, "Ah, that'll work."

I flicked my wand and summoned a small snake.

"Impero."

It was an extremely odd sensation, like I was suddenly in two places at once, made even worse by the fact that snakes have very different senses from a normal human. I directed the snake to the sink and had it hiss open at it, causing the passage to open.

"What was that?" asked Ginny, curiously while Lockhart whimpered.

"The Imperious curse," I said, drawing a startled gasp from Ginny, "But before you say anything, its only illegal to use on a human."

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile, "I'll just —"

"Oh no you don't," I growled, glaring at the ponce, "I have no idea what's down there, so you're going first."

White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached the opening.

"N-now now, what good will that do?" he asked, his voice feeble.

I glared at him and raised my wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe.

"I really don't think —" he started to say, but Ginny shoved him into the pipe and he slid out of sight with a scream.

"After you," she said.

I nodded and hopped into the pipe. It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide with more slides branching off to the sides. Behind me I could hear Ginny, thudding slightly at the curves. After a few moments, I reached the end of the pipe and landed in a heap with a wet thud. I moved to get to my feet, but before I could, Ginny came barreling out of the pipe and slammed into me with a crash.

"Oww," she groaned.

"Um, Ginny, could you get off me?" I asked, my voice muffled from where it was shoved into the floor.

"Sorry," said Ginny as she got to her feet, "Man, what a dump."

That it was. The entire place was damp, the walls were covered in some kind of unidentifiable slime and the floor was covered in the bones of small animals. A few feet away from us, Lockhart was shakily looking around, jumping at every small noise.

"We must be miles under the school," said Ginny.

"Under the lake, probably," I said.

I lit my wand and lead the way down the tunnel.

"Remember, if you see anything moving, close your eyes immediately," I said.

We made our way slowly through the shadowy tunnel until we reached a bend, around which was the huge form of the Basilisks shed skin. At the sight of it, we all froze, Lockhart and Ginny from surprise and me as I was hit by the realization of just how BIG the damn thing was. This...might be a bit out of my league. Lockhart let out a whimper and collapsed.

"Get up," snapped Ginny, clearly at her wits end with the ponce.

My head snapped up at that as I remembered Lockharts ploy.

"Ginny, get away from him!" I shouted, waving my wand to summon Ginny, just as Lockhart made a grab for her wand.

Unfortunately, the suddenness of my summon caused Ginny to drop her wand, which Lockhart immediately snatched up and pointed at us with his smiles and sparkles back in place.

"The adventure ends here, kids!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body — say good-bye to your memories!"

He raised Ginnys wand high over his head and yelled,

"Obliviate!"

The bolt of light shot towards us, only to be reflected of the silver edge of my sword as I activated it and swung it like a bat, reflecting the curse straight back at Lockhart. The impact blasted him back into the ceiling with surprising force. Dust fell from the ceiling, followed by a loud cracking sound.

"Oh dear."

I dragged Ginny out of the way as the ceiling began to collapse, blocking us off from the way out.

"Well, this is a conundrum," I said, eyeing the rock pile.

"Arg, that stupid idiot!" shouted Ginny, "What kind of moron steals someones wand like that?! Where is it?"

"Em, I think its still on the other side of that," I said, pointing at the rocks.

Ginny blinked, before she slowly turned red and exploded in anger, shouting about what she was going to do to the idiot when she got her hands on him. I won't repeat what she said here because it is not at all appropriate for a T rated story.

"What now?" she asked after calming down.

"Well, since we can't go back, I guess we have to go on," I said.

"But I don't have a wand," said Ginny.

"Well, you could wait here," I said, "See if you can shift some rocks."

I turned to face the tunnel.

"I'm moving on though."

I started down the tunnel, only for Ginny to catch up with me a moment later.

"Like hell I'm staying here on my own," she said, "I can at least get Luna out if you have to fight."

I nodded and lead the way down the hall until we reached the next door, a circular metal door decorated with serpents with emeralds for eyes.

"Well, this is it," I muttered, before having the snake I conjured open the door.

We stepped inside and paused as we stared out over the Chamber of Secrets. It was large, dark and damp, decorated with carved serpents and large statues of snake heads with lanterns between their jaws set at intervals down the walkway in the middle that lead up to the huge statue of the man I assumed was Slytherin at the end.

"Man, what a shithole," I muttered, before leading the way into the Chamber.

Ginny stuck close, looking around worriedly.

"Where do you think the Monster is?" she whispered.

"Not sure, but I'm willing to bet that its asleep," I said, "Lets just hurry before it comes."

Ginny nodded, before looking at the two figures that were laying at the statue's feet.

"Luna!"

She ran to the blond girls side and I followed a little slower, looking around for Riddle.

"Ron?"

I blinked and looked to Ginny, only to see that the other person was Ron, who had a very familiar diary laying next to him.

"Wait, hes the Heir?" I asked, "Really?"

"They won't wake," said a voice from the shadows.

"So, I'm guessing that your Tom Riddle, correct?" I asked, turning to the Horcrux.

Riddle stepped out of the shadows. He looked pretty much exactly as I expected, a handsome teenaged boy in Slytherin robes.

"Indeed I am, and your Leo Black, the boy that idiot has been complaining about stealing his Potter all year," said the Horcrux.

"That sounds about right," I said, allowing my wand to drop into my hand.

"So tell me something Leo, why are you here?" asked Riddle, "I would have thought that a member of the Ancent and Most Noble House of Black would be more interested in helping me than the Mudbloods that infect the school."

"Well, you thought wrong," I said, my gaze hardening, "Even if I was interested in Blood-Purity, you attacked my friends and kidnapped another so theres no way I am going to let you get away with it."

Riddle blinked.

"Thats remarkably Gryffindorish for a Raven," he said, "But then again, I suppose that you can't judge someone solely on their house, can you?"

"That you can't," I said.

"So what, your here to beat me in the name of friendship?" asked Riddle sarcastically, "How very noble."

"No, I'm also here to make sure that you can't hurt anyone else," I said, "Theres a school full of innocent people above our heads and I have no doubt that if you return now, you'll unleash the Basilisk and kill them all. I refuse to let that happen!"

"Wait, I'm confused," said Ginny, "Whats going on?"

"Whats going on is simple," I said, not taking my eyes of Riddle, "This is the thing responsible for all the attacks, for opening the Chamber and for kidnapping Luna. Its a fragment of a madman's soul, contained within that diery."

I pointed at the book. Riddle smiled thinly.

"My, aren't you well informed," he purred, "But tell me Black, how do you know all this? How do you know about my Horcruxes?"

"I have my ways," I said with a smirk.

Ginny looked sick.

"Aw well, I guess it doesn't matter," said Riddle, "Either way, you'll be dead soon and I shall return once more! And this time, I'll make sure that I smash Holly Potter's petrified body with my own hands. A sutible ending for the child that destroyed the Greatest Wizard of all time, don't you think?"

I let out a snort.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, I just think its funny that you think your the greatest wizard of all time," I said, "When I know for a fact that you're nothing of the sort. There's far more to magic than simple strength Tom and you don't understand the first thing about it."

Riddle sneered.

"Oh, and what does a brat like you know?" he asked.

"I know that you don't know what real magic is," I said, "Its not being able to control the Arcane forces. You could have all the spells and mana in the world, but all that would be nothing if you have nothing to fight for."

Riddle sneered.

"Oh how far the Black family has fallen," he hissed, "To believe such nonsense."

"Nonsense huh?" I asked with a smirk, "Why don't we see? Zodiac Lance, combat mode!"

" **CELESTIAL DRESS, ACTIVATE."**

I glowed brightly as my clothes transformed into an elegant, black suit and my Zodiac Lance activated fully. I spun the staff around as Talaria activated and lifted me off the ground.

"Bring it on Riddle!"

 **And I'm going to end it their on a cliffhanger. Next time, Leo vs the basilisk and Ginny finds a way to help. I hope you liked this one, I know it wasn't really up to my usual standard, especially at the end. The reason is because it kept slipping into incredibly corny Friendship is Magic, vomit inducing levels of sappyness and, while I'm not above using such things, I will only do so if theres a laser involved. Anyway, I'm going to sign of so I'll see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Outsider Chronicles: Dark Eclipse

The First Year is over and Leo is already working to right wrongs. However, darkness is beginning to stir, and not just at Hogwarts. As Leo gets more powerful, his nature as an Outsider begins to take effect and worlds are drawn together. Add in some family drama and reveals and Leos migraines are only going to get worse. Sequel to Black Zodiac

 **And we're back. Nothing really to say here, so lets dive straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

"So, your a Warmage," sneered Riddle, "This might actually be a challenge. Very well Leo Black, lets test your resolve against the power of Lord Voldemort, the Heir of Slytherin!"

He spun around and marched towards the Statue, hissing out the command. The statue's mouth began to open, revealing the Basilisk stirring inside.

"Zodiac Lance, I really hope you have something that can help me," I muttered, "Damn, I really shouldn't have taunted him…"

" **MODE, LIBRA, PERFECT BALANCE."**

The head of my staff lit up, before a bolt of icy blue fire shot out and hit the Basilisk full in the face as it slithered from its lair, covering its head in a coating of ice. The giant snake let out a roar of pain and began writhing in pain, crashing into the side of its tunnel.

"That'll work," I said, before swinging Zodiac Lance and unleashing a blast of light that blasted the stone around the Basilisk.

Unfortunately, it did absolutely nothing to the snake itself and only served to get its attention.

"Aw crap."

I banked out of the way, just barely evading the serpents counter. Riddle hissed something as I danced around the snakes lunges.

" _This was a really stupid idea!"_ I thought as I fired another spell at it, only for it to splash off the serpents hide, _"I forgot this stupid thing was resistant to magic!"_

I generated the energy blade at the head of the Lance and swooped in, attempting to do at least a bit of damage to the damned snake, only for it to be about as much use as trying to cut it with a feather. I was tempted to get out my sword, but I had no idea whether or not it would work against the Basilisk since it wasn't a Greek Monster and I really didn't want to risk getting caught out.

" _Gods damn it, I can't beat this thing on my own!"_ I thought, _"I need some help damn it!"_

* * *

Ginny POV

Ginny had never before felt as helpless as she did in that moment and she did not like the feeling. She knew that she probably should have stayed back at the rockfall after Lockhart took her Wand, but the idea of being alone in the dark tunnel wasn't all that attractive and she had no idea where the Monster, now revealed to be a Basilisk of all things, was hiding. If she had stayed behind and the creature attacked her, she would have been completely defenceless, so she decided to go with Leo, thinking that she could at least get Luna out of the way.

However, even that had proved unnecessary as the creature known as Tom Riddle was completely ignoring them in favor of watching Leo go toe to toe with the Basilisk, leaving her to watch over her friend and brother while trying to ignore how still they were and how cold their skin felt. Ginny stifled a gasp as she saw Leo just barely dodge the Basilisk as it tried to bite him, clenching her fists so hard that she felt her nails dig into her palms.

" _Damn it, I feel so useless!"_ she thought, _"If only I had my wand, then I could at least do something to help Leo!"_

"Is that so?"

The red-head nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice and turned to face the source. She was surprised to see that the speaker was the Sorting Hat, who was held in the talons of a beautiful, red feathered bird the size of a swan that she recognized as a Phoenix.

"W-what the hell?" she spluttered, "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, Fawks here heard your call," said the Hat.

"My call?"

The hat gave an approximation of a nod.

"Thats right. I knew you'd call out to me eventually, but I didn't think it would be this soon."

The Hat turned to look at the battle going on.

"Hmm, yes, I would say that it is necessary, both for you and Mr Black...Very well."

He turned back to Ginny.

"Put me on Miss Weasley."

Ginny did as she was told, not sure what else to do.

CLANG!

"Ow!"

Ginny took the hat off and looked at what had landed on her head, only to find a silver sword with a large, glowing red gem in the hilt.

"What…"

"This is the weapon known as Gryffindors Sword," said the Hat, "However, it has been known by many other names over the years. It is yours by right. Take up the sword, call out its true power and help your comrade."

Ginny swallowed and slowly grabbed the hilt of the sword. The gem on the hilt immediately lit up and Ginny felt a wave of power flow through her.

" **LOGGING ON, NOVA BLADE."**

Fire erupted from the blade as Ginny lifted it from the hat, before it dispersed, revealing an italian style longsword with a red gem set into the crossguard.

" **ACTIVATING COMBAT MODE, CELESTIAL DRESS."**

Ginnys clothes glowed, before they were replaced with a beautiful red, off the shoulder dress with black frills.

"Their, now you have the power needed to help Mr Black," said the Hat, "However, should you find that it is not enough, you can call on the full power that dwells within both you and the Nova Gem. To do that, remember your past and call out to the Flames that dwell within."

Ginny was about to ask what the hell the animated piece of fabric was talking about when an especially loud crash drew her attention back to the fight. Leo had managed to corner himself while dodging the Basilisk and now the snake was readying itself to finish off the Black heir.

Without even thinking, Ginny moved, crossing the distance in the blink of an eye and blocking the snakes attack, stopping it cold, causing the ground under her to crack from the force of the impact. Ginny forced her surprise at the move down in favor of shoving the snake back with a blast of fire.

"Huh, maybe I should get used to being saved at the last moment," said Leo.

Ginny felt her eye twitch.

"Well then, next time I'll leave you to get crushed, idiot," she snapped.

Leo chuckled and patted her on the head, making her growl in irritation.

"Heh, no need for that firefly," he said, "Nice save."

Ginny blinked as Leo was momentarily replaced with an older version of him clad in golden armour before the vision faded as he stepped forwards.

"So, you up for ending this fight?" asked Leo.

Ginny nodded and the two held out their hands.

"Hey Riddle," said Leo with a grin, "Remember how you called my beliefs foolish? Well how foolish is this?"

White and red light appeared in the two kids hands, before swirling together into a ball of energy that made the air around it vibrate.

Riddle let out a snarl and hissed at the Basilisk, which immediately charged the two Warmages, mouth gaping and ready to swallow them hole

" **UNISON RAID, SUPERNOVA BURST."**

The swirling orb shot from their hands and vanished into the snakes mouth, which immediately froze, its eyes bulging behind the layer of ice that stopped its deadly gaze. The Basilisk let out a hissing groan as steam began to flow from its mouth and a dull glow began to emit from its stomach. Its body began to bulge slightly as it let out another hiss of pain and glowing cracks appeared on its body, before…

KASPLAT!

The giant snake exploded with a wave of energy that instantly vaporized all the water around the serpent and blew Riddle off his feet.

"W-whoa," gasped Ginny, staring at the stretch of scorched stone where the Basilisk had been, "D-did we really just do that?"

"That we did," said Leo as he walked over to where Ron and Luna lay, drawing his sword as he went, "As corny as it may sound, we truly are more powerful together than apart."

"Y-you…"

"Oh, are you still alive?" asked Leo, turning to Riddle where he was struggling to his feet, "Can't you just give it up?"

"H-how dare you?" growled Riddle, apparently not hearing Leo, "You can't beat me, I am Lord Voldemort! I am the greatest Wizard to ever live!"

"Riddle, shut the hell up and die," said Leo, driving the tip of his sword into the Diary.

Riddle let out a piercing scream of pain as the dual coloured sword pierced the book, before he turned into into black smoke and vanished. As soon as he did, Luna opened her eyes and sat up.

"Luna!" shouted Ginny, running over to her friend and hugging her.

"Oh, hello Ginny," said Luna, "You're right on time."

* * *

Back to Leo

While Ginny checked on Luna, I knelt down next to Ron, who was still not moving, and checked his pulse. To my begrudging relief, he wasn't dead. Sure he was annoying, but I didn't really want him dead that badly and besides, if he had died, we'd have had to put up with Molly's wailing.

I glanced over at Ginny, taking in her new look. It wasn't really that much of a surprise that Ginny had somehow gained a Gem, what with my dream, that story and the fact that this world seemed to run on Anime logic in people gaining new powers at the last minute to win the day, but there was one thing that confused me. In both my dream and the picture I'd found, the Knights had been wearing armour, not the smart clothing that was our Celestial Dress. It made me wonder exactly why that was, whether it was the fact we were different or maybe the armour wasn't a part of the Knights magic. I had my doubts about that though and was willing to bet that we'd likely access them during a fight for an extra boost of power. Maybe after we thought an enemy beaten, only for him to come back even more powerful and we need an extra boost.

"Look out!"

Luna suddenly tackled me, just as a bolt of sickly green light shot through the place where my head had been just a second ago.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me," I growled as I got to my feet and turned to the source of the attack.

Sure enough, their was Riddle, looking largely unharmed and pissed as hell.

"You didn't actually think you could beat me that easily, did you?" he snarled, another bolt of light forming in his hand as his eyes glowed an ominus shade of red, "I am Immortal! I have the power of the Darkness flowing through me, you can't beat me!"

"The Darkness huh?" I muttered, narrowing my eyes.

That sounded a lot like what Darquesse had said in my dream and the glowing eyes were a dead giveaway that something was off, not to mention the fact he survived the destruction of the Diary. I moved to get to my feet, ready to face this new threat, but before I could, Luna put a hand on my arm as Ginny stepped past me.

"This is my fight," said Ginny, lifting her sword.

I blinked.

"Ginny?"

"She needs to do this," said Luna, "This is her stage, the moment she regains who she was."

I turned to the Ravenclaw First Year and was completely unsurprised to see that she had a glowing, yellow crystal ball floating above her hand.

"Let me guess, your one too?" I asked.

"Yep, Luna Lovegood, Knight of Singularity, at your service," said Luna with a dreamy smile.

"Great, so what, shes going to go full power?" I asked.

"That she is," said Luna, before turning to watch the show.

"Ha, so you wish to fight me alone?" scoffed Riddle, "What a foolish little girl. If you wish to die so badly, I will oblige."

Ginny didn't answer, instead she just stood their, her head bowed slightly so her eyes were hidden by her fringe.

"I won't back down," she whispered.

"What was that?" sneered Riddle.

"I said, I won't back down!"

Ginnys head snapped up, her eyes blazing with determination.

"You hurt my friends, you took Luna and you nearly killed Leo! I won't forgive you for that, no matter what!"

Riddle stared at Ginny like she'd just slapped him with a fresh tuna, before he burst out laughing.

"Forgive me? Are you serious?" he laughed, "What kind of a fool are you? You really think you stand even the slightest chance against me? I am Lord Voldemort!"

Ginny didn't answer, instead raising her sword, which burst into flames, and closed her eyes. I stiffened as I felt her magic spike and Luna leaned forwards.

"Not going to answer, girl?" hissed Riddle, "In that case, DIE!"

He fired a bolt of sickly green light at Ginny. I moved to push her out of the way or conjure a shield, but before I could, Luna grabbed my arm.

"Its time."

Ginnys eyes snapped open, revealing twin pools of swirling, red energy.

"Flames of Heaven, answer my call!" she exclaimed and was immediately engulfed in a blast of fire that consumed Riddles attack and forced Luna and I to cover our faces.

After a moment, the heat vanished and we were able to look again. Her red dress had been replaced by a suit of armour I was willing to bet would get Mt. Molly to erupt. It consisted of a black, red and gold breastplate that looked more like a one piece swimsuit than a suit of armour with a pair of red and black, dragon like wings emerging from the shoulders, a pair of elbow length, armoured gloves and thigh high armoured boots which shared the same colour scheme. Her sword had changed as well, becoming thicker and changing to a design that matched her armour and her hair was now tied up with black hornlike clips. Basically, it was Erzas Flame Empress Armour.

"W-what the hell is this power?" stuttered Riddle.

"I remember," whispered Ginny, looking down at her sword, "I remember who I am...Sixth Knight of Heaven, the Knight of the Nova, Ifrit."

I was mildly surprised that a background of some kind didn't appear behind her with that declaration. Hey, after Lockharts sparkling, it wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen!

"Is that supposed to impress me?" snarled Riddle, "A change of clothes won't help you defeat Lord Voldemort!"

He flung a wave of green bolts at her. Now, under normal circumstances, I would agree with Riddle, but the fact that I knew someone who would, in the not so distant future, be fighting monsters in a miniskirt, I knew that this world operated on the kind of Anime Logic that said that a change of clothes meant a power boost. It also helped that I could sense Ginnys current power levels and they were off the charts.

"Fool," said Ginny as she swung her sword, causing a wave of fire to erupt and consume the energy bolts, "Know your place!"

Ginny leaped at Riddle, swinging her now blazing sword before he could react, slicing him nearly in two.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Riddle as his two halves were consumed by flames.

Ginny took a deep breath as she straightened, her flames vanishing. I could see what was about to happen and leaped forwards as she toppled over backwards, catching her neatly before she could hit the floor.

"Excellent work Ginny," I said with a grin, "You beat the boss and gained some new powers for good measure."

"Heh, I feel like I'm in a bad Anime of some kind," she muttered as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"You and me both," I muttered, "Now you get some rest. I'm sure that Fawks can get us out of here, right?"

I looked over at the Phoenix, which chirped in agreement.

"Great, Luna, can you grab the idiot?"

Luna nodded and grabbed Ron by the ankle, dragging him over to me as Fawkes flew onto my shoulder and dropped the hat onto Ginny's stomach.

"Exelent work Miss Weasley," said the Hat, "I admit, I never thought I'd see the day that the Nova Gem's power would be used to its fullest again."

Ginny gave a weak smile, before the stress of using the Gem for the first time caught up with her and she went limp in my arms.

"Fawkes, can you take us to the Hospital wing?" I asked the Phoenix.

Fawkes nodded and we vanished in a flash of fire.

 **And thats the end… I do apologize for the utter ridiculousness of this chapters fight. To be honest, I was debating back and forth whether I should do the first transformation here or wait, but since the Chamber is such a pivotal part of Ginnys past in canon, I thought it would be a good place to have her go full on Knight.**

 **We also met Luna, who is the Seventh Knight and the Seer. No surprises their.**

 **As mentioned up their, Ginnys armour and weapon in Knight Mode is Erza Scarlets Flame Empress Armour from Fairy Tail. Most of the armour and weapons for the Knights will probably be taken from elsewhere, but not all of it.**

 **I know I've already said this once and was proven wrong, but the next chapter really will finish up this story, even if I have to stretch it out! Anyway, until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Outsider Chronicles: Dark Eclipse

The First Year is over and Leo is already working to right wrongs. However, darkness is beginning to stir, and not just at Hogwarts. As Leo gets more powerful, his nature as an Outsider begins to take effect and worlds are drawn together. Add in some family drama and reveals and Leos migraines are only going to get worse. Sequel to Black Zodiac

 **And welcome to the final chapter of this Book! Nothing more to say but, enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Our arrival in the Hospital Wing caused quite the commotion. Apparently, since we had gone down into the Chamber, some bright spark had realized that more students that just Luna were missing and triggered a massive search. Our sudden appearance nearly gave Pomfrey a heart attack, but she quickly proved her worth by dragging us all to beds by our ear (placing me next to Holly's for some reason) and giving us a once over, healing the minor injuries we had sustained. She healed the cuts I had received from falling stone while dodging the Basilisk with a wave of her wand and assigned Luna and Ginny bed rest to recover from their Magical Exhaustion, before moving onto Ron, who was nearly completely drained of magic and needed more treatment.

It was at that moment that the Hospital Wing doors slammed open to emit the Weasleys, Mr Lovegood, my mother and a very, very angry looking Sirius Black. Mrs Weasley immediately ran to her children's side and started sobbing, with her husband following, while Mr Lovegood walked over to his daughter where they started talking about something that I had no doubt would go straight over anyone else's head and make them think the family was crazy, while Mum and Sirius approached me.

"Whats got you so angry Sirius?" I asked.

"Dumbledore," he growled, "The old bastard didn't think it was worth notifying me that Holly had been petrified. Hell, I don't think he told any of the parents."

"Speaking of, what happened with Dumbledore?" I asked, "I thought he was supposed to be arrested at some point this year?"

"It took longer to build the case than we thought," said Mum, "There was far more dirt we had to shovel than we ever dreamed. Madam Bones was actually on her way to arrest Dumbledore when Lucius beat us to it and had him fired by the Board. The manipulative old man is currently sitting in a cell in the DMLE gaol awaiting trial."

"Think we can make it stick?" I asked.

"After this debacle? Most definitely," said Sirius, "Most of Dumbledores supporters have children in school and will not be happy that he kept the fact that something was attacking students from them."

"Wait till they find out it was a Basilisk," I said with a snicker.

Mum and Sirius froze.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Basilisk?" asked Mum.

"Yeah, its dead now though," I said, completely missing the warning signs, "Me and Ginny managed to kill it."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Aw crap.

* * *

After receiving a scolding that made my ears ring for nearly half an hour after it was over, Madam Pomfrey came over and gave me a Dreamless Sleep potion with orders to get some sleep and replenish my magical reserves which, although don't drained like Luna and Ginnys, were rather low. While I didn't exactly want to go to sleep, the look Mum was giving me told me that I had better do as I was told or she'd do something horrible to me. I grabbed the potion, gulped it down and vanished into dreamland.

The next day I woke to see Ginny awake and sat up, staring down at a sword shaped hairpin with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Morning Ginny," I said with a yawn.

"Oh, morning Leo," she mumbled.

"Whats up?" I asked, "You seem down."

"Well, I guess I don't know what to make of what happened in the Chamber," said Ginny, "I mean, as cool as all that power is, I don't really know how to handle all these extra memories. I don't know if I'm Ginny Weasley, Hogwarts Student or Ifrit Mars, the Knight of Nova."

"Does it really matter?" I asked curiously, "I mean, from what I remember, you two are pretty much the same person."

Ginnys head snapped up.

"You remember too?"

"Not everything," I said, "And I probably won't until I regain my full power, but I do remember bits and pieces and I can tell you, with 100% certainty that you are no different whether you're Ginny Weasley or Ifrit Mars."

Ginny was quiet for a moment, before she nodded and smiled at me.

"Thanks Leo," she said.

"Thats what friends are for Firefly," I said with a smirk as Ginny scowled at me.

"I suggest that you brace yourselves," said Luna, "Shes coming."

Before I could ask who Luna was talking about, the doors opened and Molly Weasley entered the Wing.

"GINNY!"

"Ow my poor ears!" I groaned as I tried to stop the ringing that Molly's extremely loud voice had caused and glared at Luna, who was removing earplugs, "A little more warning next time please."

Luna just stuck her tongue out at me while Ginny glared at the two of us over her mother's shoulder as she was crushed by her mother's hug.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" gushed Molly, "But what were you thinking young lady? Going off on your own with a Slytherin like that?!"

I blinked. What the bloody hell does my house have to do with anything? And I'm in Ravenclaw damn it!

"Leos in Ravenclaw Mother," said Ginny, her voice holding an edge of irritation, "And why wouldn't I want to help my friends?"

Molly gave a disdainful sniff.

"Yes, but hes a Malfoy," she said, "You really shouldn't associate with people like that Ginny, I'm disappointed in you."

Why that conceited bitch! What kind of person bases their entire opinion of someone based on their family name, especially one that they no longer use! And I can hear you! Ginny scowled and shoved her mother away.

"How dare you!" she snapped, "Dad taught us all to get to know someone before making judgements, otherwise we're no better than those Purebloods who assume that everyone is below them!"

"Now see here young lady!" began Molly.

"No Mother, I will not sit here and let you insult my friend," snapped Ginny.

"Well said Miss Weasley," said Madam Pomfrey from the door to her office, "Molly, if your going to insult my patients, I suggest that you leave."

Ginny blushed while Mrs Weasley went red, her jaw working, before she turned and marched out. Madam Pomfrey nodded to me, before moving over to Ginny and waving her wand over her. After a moment, she frowned and repeated the movement, only to apparently get the same result. The matron let out a sigh and shot a glare at me.

"Mr Black, are you and your friends trying to give me an aneurysm?" she asked.

"Why, whats wrong?" asked Ginny, looking worried.

"Oh, theres nothing wrong with you Miss Weasley," said Pomfrey, "In fact, its just the opposite. It seems that you had a Block on your core that was thinning out your magic. Congratulations, you are now the fourth Warmage in Hogwarts."

Ginny blinked.

"Huh?"

A quick explanation of exactly what being a Warmage meant later, Pomfrey let Ginny and I leave, stating that we were perfectly healthy. As we made our way through the halls towards the Great Hall where dinner was currently going on, I glanced at my friend and saw she looked troubled.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, I guess I just have a lot to think about," said Ginny, "I mean, finding out I had a block on me kinda makes me worried. Who the hell could have put something like that on me? I mean, I was born at Home, not at St Mungos, so it would have to be someone my parents trusted and you heard what Madam Pomfrey said about Blocks like that one."

I nodded. Basically, Blocks are designed to help keep cases of Accidental Magic to a minimum, but aren't meant to be left on after the age of Eleven. If they are and aren't removed before the subject turns 13, which is the next big surge for the Core, it can cause irreparable damage to the Core. In extreme cases, it can even cause the Core to self destruct, injuring the subject badly and causing them to permanently lose the ability to use magic.

"Well, its gone now," I said, "And Pomfrey was able to get a reading of the Magical Signature, so we should be able to figure out who's responsible and if anyone else has similar Blocks. Don't worry about it, just focus on the now and get your magic back under control. Trust me, Dense Magic really throws your control off and, if you want to avoid some nasty accidents next year, I'd suggest getting an early start."

Ginny nodded as we turned the corner and entered the Great Hall, before separating and heading to our respective tables, just as Mcgonagall stood and called for silence.

"Good morning everyone," she said, "I'm sure all of you are wondering about what happened last night and it is my duty to inform you. Late last night, the Heir kidnapped a student from the halls for reasons unknown and took her into the Chamber. While we teachers, much to our shame, were preparing to evacuate the school rather than attempting to locate the girl, two students took it upon themselves to do what we could not and located the entrance to the Chamber, kill the monster, defeat the Heir and save the kidnapped girl, returning safely to the Hospital Wing. These students will both receive a special award for services to the school and 1000 House points each for their bravery and dedication to their friends."

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw point Hourglasses both rattled to life as the gems that counted the points shot up with the number of points given as the entire school erupted into shouts and cheers. It took a few minutes and numerous explosions from Mcgonagall's wand to quiet everyone.

"In addition, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout have informed me that the Mandrake draught will be ready by the end of the week. In light of this, and the events of the past year, all Exams except OWLs and NEWTs have been canceled!"

Once again, the hall was filled with shouts of joy and complaints from the Fifth and Seventh years, although they were surprisingly few of the latter as they all knew how important those exams were.

* * *

The next week practically crawled past for me as I waited for the announcement that the Mandrake Draught was done. The week had been incredibly hard on me, especially since I had regained some of the memories of my time as Leonus, which only made seeing Hollys petrified form that much more difficult. Of course, to make matters worse for me, I somehow kept finding myself at the Hospital Wing whenever I got lost in thought which, thanks to the new memories being rammed into my head, was quite often. That brings me to today, the Saturday after the Chamber incident, once again finding myself stood outside of the Hospital Wing. I let out a sigh, before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

"Back again Mr Black?" asked Pomfrey, not looking up from the bed she was stood over.

"My feet keep leading me back here," I said, crossing the ward and flopping down in the seat between Hermione and Holly's beds.

"Clearly," said Pomfrey, "Actually, you're right on time."

She straightened and walked over to me, handing me a vial of purple potion.

"Wait, is this..?"

"The Mandrake Extract."

"You mean..?" I started.

"We can finally cure these poor souls," she said, indicating to the petrified students, "I've already administered it to the others, these two are the last ones."

She indicated to the other beds where the other Basilisk victims were stirring.

"Just pour it into her mouth. It should go down on its own."

I nodded and did as I was told while Madam Pomfrey treated Hermione, before retaking my seat and taking Hollys hand.

"How long does it take?" I asked.

"Just give it a moment," said Pomfrey, her amusement clear in her tone.

At that moment, I felt Hollys cold, stonelike hand twitch as warmth ran back into it. She inhaled deeply, as if waking from a deep sleep ass she blinked and slowly looked around.

"What…"

She let out a gasp and sat bolt upright, looking around wildly, before her gaze fell on me.

"Leo, its a Basilisk!" she exclaimed, "Slytherins Monster, its a…!"

I cut her off by grabbing her in a tight hug, ignoring her rambling.

"Gods, I've missed you," I said as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Leo, what…" said Holly, surprise clear in her tone, "Why are you crying?"

I pulled back from the hug, wiping my eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you again," I said, "And you don't need to worry about the Basilisk, its been dealt with."

"D-dealt with?" asked Holly, her eyes widening, "How? How long have I been out?"

"Only a week," I said, "But a lots happened in that time."

I quickly filled Holly in on everything that had been going on, minus the memories regained by Ginny and I. That could wait for later.

"Leo," said Holly quietly, making me look over at her.

She had a hand pressed against her abdomen and a strange look on her face, as if trying to remember something at the very edge of her memory.

"I-I feel like their was something I asked you to keep for me, something important," she said, "But for some reason I can't remember what it was…"

On second thoughts, maybe it wouldn't have to wait.

"I remember," I said, "You told me to return it when we next saw each other… Harlequin."

Hollys eyes widened as her head snapped around to face me, just in time for our lips to meet. It was an extremely bizarre experience as I didn't really have that much experience with the opposite sex in either life and yet the feel of Hollys lips against my own felt like meeting on old friend once again and felt exactly like I remembered them, only without the taste of blood. It didn't really help that the moment our lips touched, both of our bodies let out a huge burst of magic that manifested as a lightshow around us, focusing around our still clasped hands. The kiss was short and chaist, ending almost as soon as it began as Holly pulled back with a gasp, looking into my eyes with her own glimmering emeralds. With one look I could tell that I had dislodged more than a few memories.

Holly slowly reached out and ran her fingers over my cheek, a smile slowly growing on her face.

"See, I told you," she whispered, "Didn't I say we'd see each other again?"

I snorted.

"Guess I should know better than to bet against you."

"Well its about bloody time you two!" said a familiar voice.

We turned and saw that Ginny had arrived at some point while we were distracted and was now grinning widely at us while Madam Pomfrey looked a little annoyed and Hermione, who was now sitting up, seemed torn between grinning and glaring. Holly rolled her eyes at our friends antics, her grip tightening on my hand as she returned the smile.

* * *

A quick checkup from Pomfrey later and the Basilisk victims were allowed to leave, Holly still holding my hand as she hadn't let go the entire time. Holly, Ginny, Hermione and I made our way through the halls, heading for the Library so Hermione could lessen her studying withdrawal symptoms, when I suddenly became aware that something was nearby. I stiffened slightly as I felt the presence wash over me, before relaxing slightly when I recognized it was the same presence I had felt in the RoR at Christmas.

"Hey guys, can you give me a sec?" I asked, "I just need to nip to the loo."

The girls nodded and left, Holly leaving me with a peck on the cheek. I quickly ducked into a nearby empty classroom and glanced around.

"Alright, I know you want to talk to me Dad," I said, "I'm here."

The shadows in the room swirled slightly and took a vaguely human shape, but not enough to make out any details.

" **I think you already know what it is I need to ask of you,"** said the God, his voice flat and monotone.

"I'm guessing that you mean I need to go and help Percy with something, right?" I asked, not bothering to act stupid since it was clear that my Father knew about my knowledge.

" **Correct."**

"And what do we get out of this?" I asked, "Aside from knowing who our Godly Parents are that is?"

" **Another Warrior in the fight against the Darkness. It is returning, the Darkness that threatens all and it is far more powerful than last time. You know this however, don't you?"**

"I guess so," I said, "But the question is, how do you? I mean, even being a God shouldn't give you that insight or I'd already have been dragged to Olympus."

" **Who do you think it was that returned you to this world?"** said the God, **"And, although your previous world was devoid of the Supernatural, I am the same in whatever world you go to."**

My eyes widened.

"Wait, are you..?" I started, but Father cut across me.

" **Later, for now you should hurry. Your mate is waiting for you. I approve by the way, as does her Mother."**

I blushed bright red at that, not entirely sure what to make of that, especially since I was pretty sure that the God was normally pretty stoic.

"T-thanks I suppose," I said.

I felt something pat me on the shoulder, before the Godly presence vanished, leaving me alone. I let out a sigh and slumped against the closed door.

"Its going to be a loooong summer," I muttered.

 **AND DONE! Thats the end of Dark Eclipse! The next story will be focused on the first Percy Jackson arc, the Lightning Thief! I hope you liked this chapter and this story!**

 **So, with whats been revealed here, think you can guess exactly who Leos dear old dad is?**

 **Before I sign off, I feel as if I should inform you all that I want to take a short break from this series to work on some other ideas, but I'll definitely be back! Have no fear. Until next time, peace!**


End file.
